Twisted Destinies Fire
by Tari J. Deiter
Summary: Toph, middle child of the Bei Fong clan, never wanted to be the Avatar. But now that the Order of the White Lotus had named her as such, she has no choice but to accept it. She is sent away to study Firebending under the tutelage of Roku, a White Lotus member, alongside Duku, a rebellious Firebender. But, is her life all a publicity stunt set up by her parents? Book #1.
1. Prologue and I

_Hey guys, this is my first attempt at an Avatar fanfict so bear with me while i figure everything out. As with everything else, I don't exactly have a plan as to how this is going to go, i just play everything by ear. But, I am going to make this fun.  
_

_**1) I'm going to let you guys get involved with this.**  
i don't mean you're going to plan my story out for me but I will take storyline suggestions. Don't be critical. If you like this story, then don't start going on and on and on about how messed up it is. that only pisses me off and will turn me away from writing it. if that's what you want, then by all means aggravate me.  
What i meant by, I'm going to let you guys get involved with this, is this-I'm going to let each of you have a character. If you want in, all you have to do is give me a name, nationality, bending type, and any minor details you want. If you'd like, I can send you a character worksheet via e-mail to fill out. just add your e-mail in this format:  
username at provider dot com. I promise i won't give your e-mail out to anyone. just fill out the sheet and e-mail it back.  
_

_**2) Name guessing game.**  
Since I can't just keep asking a bunch of people whether they want a character, i will be stealing names from random shows and movies I'm a fan of. Among those are other anime. You're job is to figure out where that name came from. I'll have an asterisk (*) by the name I want you to guess. Some will be pretty obvious while others won't. Guessing the name will earn you a guaranteed placement in the story. Of course I'll let you have a spot but it'll be more fun.  
Some of the names in this story do come from Avatar Last Airbender and Avatar Legend of Korra so those aren't bonus point names. Also, since I only have so much room in my head for so many characters, if you don't make it in book one, you'll probably make it in books 2 and 3 (Water and Air).  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra and anything that appears. However, if you haven't heard of it, it's mine.  
_

* * *

Prologue

Republic City, the shining star in the future Avatar Aang had planned for all, was now in deep mourning. Benders and non-benders alike waited with bated breath for that one radio announcement that would overshadow all announcements: Avatar Korra, Aang's successor, was dying.

The life of an Avatar is a strenuous one, full of perils and dangers. Yet, every few generations has one. A single person gifted with the ability to wield all bending elements. The Avatar are the mortal bridge between the human world and the Spirit world. Without an Avatar, the world would go out of balance.

Avatar Korra was a greatly loved individual. People loved Avatar Aang, yes, but many loved Korra in a different way. They saw her as a figurehead to peace, the one person who helped bring balance to Republic City when a madman tried to eliminate all bending from the world. Since then, Korra had spent days restoring people's bending. But Aang's view for peace had a long way to go before it could be restored.

Aside form these duties, Korra had settled down and made a life for herself with Mako, her Pro-bending teammate and crush. Together, Korra and Mako had three kids, all benders of different kinds. For a long time, Korra seemed healthy, but her health was, indeed, failing. Now, at age sixty, Korra had fallen into an unpleasant illness. One that could not be cured, even by the best Water Tribe healers both in and outside the City.

Katara, Korra and Mako's eldest, drew her chair close to Korra's hospital bed. The young Waterbender's face tight with worry as she took her mother's hand in both of hers. Korra smiled and reached over to stroke Korra's Katara's face.

"Why do you worry so, Katara?" Korra asked.

"Because, mother, I don't want to lose you." Katara admitted. She didn't dare let the tears flow though she wanted to.

"My dear child, have you forgotten who I am?" Korra asked.

"The Avatar." Katara said.

"That's right. And what is the Avatar?"

"The Avatar is the bridge."

"And what happens with the Avatar dies?"

"It's reborn."

"See? I won't be gone. I will just be something else." Korra said.

"How will I know it's you?" Katara asked. Her mother was slipping. She could sense it.

Korra closed her eyes and smiled more broadly. "Look to the cycle, child. Look to the cycle."

With that, Korra breathed her last and was gone. Katara wept, bitterly, for the loss of a wonderful mother.

In the south-western district of Republic City, an Earth Kingdom couple lovingly welcomed their newborn daughter into their lives.

* * *

I

"Toph!"

The sound of a heavy ruler cracking against the desk made me jump nearly our of my skin. I adverted my gaze from the flowering field outside the classroom window back to the feisty, golden-eyed gaze of the Fire Nation woman in front of me. Miss Zura, who happened to be my history instructor. Until now, I hadn't even been aware that I was daydreaming. Miss Zura, apparently ha. It was said she could see a hermit fly daydreaming from the other side of the room. Making daydreamers jump was something she got a kick out of on a daily basis.

"Are you paying attention?" Miss Zura asked, sternly. A leer visible on her narrow features.

"Yes, Ma'am." I said, abruptly. I groaned inwardly as I knew what was coming.

"Then tell me, Toph of the Bei Fong clan, who was the father of Fire Lord Ozai and General Iroh?" Miss Zura asked.

I blanked on a response. I knew this woman expected an answer and fast. Not only did Miss Zura like attentiveness, she adored timely answers. I quickly spouted off the first name that came to mind—hoping to the Spirits it at least sounded Fire Nation.

"Fire Lord Sozin." I said, trying to keep the question out of my tone.

"I'm afraid that's incorrect." Miss Zura said. Her statement was met by giggles all around. My pale face turned red with embarrassment and I wanted to hide behind my long bangs. "To the corner with you."

I rose stiffly out of my chair, letting my green and gold school robe flutter down to my soft shoes. I shot Miss Zura a scathing look before going back and sitting on the high stool in the corner. While the corner was supposed to be a humiliating punishment for slackers, it served as a blessing for me. This way, I didn't have to listen to the rest of the lesson. Unfortunately, my brain wouldn't turn off.

"Fire Lord Sozin was the Fire Nation King during the time of Avatar Roku." Miss Zura said, making good of my mistake. "Can anyone tell me what Fire Lord Sozin is best known for?"

I kept my eyes on the hard wood floor. But I could still feel the glances of ridicule coming my way. Among those I could fee, was the shiver in the air as someone raised their hand.

"Mei?" Miss Zura said.

"The invasion of the Earth Kingdom." said the prissy Fire Nation girl toward the front of the class.

"Correct." Leave it to Mei to come up with the right answer. "Fire Lord Sozin was a very proud Fire Nation King. The Fire Nation was becoming a very profitable country. Fire Lord Sozin wanted to share the profits of the Fire Nation with the rest of the world—at least, that's what it says in our history."

_Great! More history!_ I thought.

I tried to make my mind leave the classroom. I tried picturing the vast field outside my family manor house where me and my older brother, Boar, could frolic; practicing Earthbending techniques. In the background, I heard Miss Zura drone on and on about how Sozin invaded the Earth Kingdom colonies and how he fought with Avatar Roku who defied him. I barely heard Miss Zura continue the lecture on how Sozin invaded the Air Temples and slaughtered defenseless Air Nomads. The only thing I found fascinating about the lecture was how Miss Zura could tell the story about her ancestry and not sound proud.

Another shift in the air told me someone raised their hand.

"Miss Zura, how did the Airbending Avatar survive the raid." asked Noatok, a young Waterbender.

"Legend says he ran away. A hundred years later, two Water Tribe children found him in an iceberg." Miss Zura answered. The sound of her voice told me she was pleased at least someone was paying enough attention to ask.

"Coward." I heard Mei mutter.

I scrunched the edge of my robe up in my hand. It was never a good thing to insult an Avatar, much less a dead one. I almost wished in that moment bending was allowed against non-benders. I wanted to clean Mei's clock, but good.

"He wasn't ready to accept the path as Avatar." said Abinsur*, the son of Rohan and great-grandson of Avatar Aang. "It's a long and dangerous trip. Not an easy one either for that matter."

"Abinsur is right." Miss Zura said. "Avatar Aang wasn't ready for the lot. It is tradition for the Avatar to be recognized at sixteen. Aang was twelve when the monks told him he was the incarnation of Avatar Roku, the previous Avatar. In many ways, Aang never wanted the lot."

"Who's the next Avatar, Miss Zura?" asked Flint*, another Earthbender. My head came up, expectantly.

"We do not know yet." Miss Zura said. "It could be any Earthbender sitting in this room, or in this district, or in any of the other districts. I believe that the Avatar will be revealed in time."

The bell rang and I immediately slipped off the stool, groaning when Miss Zura announced a surprise test on the morrow. I snatched up my bag and left the room in a huff; dying to get outside.

The Fifth District school was located right near what used to be Air Nomad territory. The school was built to keep the value of education alive—and old Earth Kingdom philosophy. I had only wished they had kept me out of it. Kids of all levels of income could get a decent education for little more than a yuen or two. A brick wall with an arching doorway surrounded the academy and a courtyard with a sparkly fountain fronted the main entrance. The courtyard was full of various students of all different types. Different style school robes identified each person for what they were.

I marched passed the sea of blue and white, green and gold, red and black, yellow and brown robes; not bothering to notice the plain, solid colors of non-benders against the bi-colors of the benders. I just wanted to get out of here.

"Hey, Toph."

I stopped and looked up, sighing with relief when I saw it was Miakoda hailing me. Miakoda had been my friend for quite a long time. Both of us were unique in our own way; which was probably why we understood each other so well. But while I loved Miakoda dearly and enjoyed her company, it was jealous of her, too.

Miakoda was a head taller than me with blue eyes that sparkled on any given day, but could turn icy at a moment's notice when angered. Her long, white hair was arranged in several, wait-length braids and stood out against her coppery skin. Her blue and white robes were extra ornamental with the seal of a Water Tribe healer student over the left shoulder. The fact she could heal with Waterbending was no surprise to me, actually. Miakoda just had that way about her. Her hands were gentle and she was gifted with Waterbending like no other. Not to mention, her white hair—odd for anyone, bender or non—only made her status all the more valuable. Miakoda was called 'Blessed by the Moon Spirit" by all members of her Tribe.

"Hey, Koda." I said. I tried to sound cheerful, but I couldn't keep the aggravation out of my voice. _Damn that Miss Zura!_

Miakoda cocked and eyebrow at me. "Uh oh. Got in trouble with the Southern Dragon?"

"You know me well." I said, knowing she meant Miss Zura whose nicknames were "The Southern Dragon" and "The Snap Dragon". "You're lucky you signed up for healing classes when you did. You don't have to take normal school classes." I rolled my shoulders. "How did you manage it, anyway?"

Miakoda flicked a beaded braid over her shoulder and played with the end. "Actually, there is some history, math, and science involved in my classes. My teacher, Katara, says it's important to learn these skills whether you're going to be a healer or not."

I scowled. School always put me in a bad mood by the end of the day. But, Miakoda came away thinking her day was complete. I envied her in this way. Miakoda had her entire future figured out. She'd always wanted to be a healer ever since she discovered that application was possible with Waterbending. Her future was stretching out in front of her. I couldn't see my future and I wondered if I even had one.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and went to the school paddock to retrieve my mount. Miakoda followed me. Although I secretly didn't want her company anymore, I didn't have the heart to tell her to go away. She understood me better than anyone, including my parents who expected me to succeed in school and honor the Bei Fong name. Somehow, that expectation fell on me, but not my two brothers, Brik and Boar.

_To hell with it!_ I thought, darkly; retrieving the Earth Kingdom style saddle from the wall mounts. I walked to the wide stall and peeked over the wall at my pet, Ichiru* the kangaroo horse.

Normally, kangaroo horses—or kangorses, as the public called them—were brown with black flecks. Ichiru wasn't. He was born white with black markings. His legs, the end of his tufted tail, and the base of his spiky mane were solid black or gray. The rest of his body was spotted intermittently. I thought he was beautiful, my parents didn't; preferring the brindle kangorses or the obscure ostrich horses over the monstrosity I had chosen as my own.

Ichiru's soft eyes locked with mine and he rose onto all fours; thrusting his soft nose at me. I knew he was looking for the vegetable and grain treats I carried with me on occasion and I presented him with one in the palm of my hand. His rubbery lips snatched it up and he crunched on the delightful snack while I flipped the green and gold blanket over his back and cinched the saddle up to the appropriate tightness.

Miakoda watched me from the front of the stall. She also never questioned my reasons of choosing Ichiru over the other preferred animals my parent's stablehand raised. She understood it was because Ichiru was so undesirable that I took him as my own; feeding and watering him twice a day, cleaning his tack and stall and giving him hay and treats. In return, Ichiru allowed me to ride him and even lay my head against his warm belly. Miakoda had joined me from time to time and so did my big brother, Boar, who understood why I choose Ichiru only about as much as my best friend did, because even Boar had rebelled against Mom and Dad's wishes and raised a badgermole from a kit in secret. At least until it developed its Earthbending ability and gave itself away. Since then, Dad tried numerous times to get rid of Zero* the badgermole, and had little success as it continued to come back.

I smiled at the memory of Dad's latest attempt. Zero came back through the dining room wall while we sat down to supper. Boar happily greeted Zero and promised Dad he would keep Zero in the stables with the other Bei Fong clan animals. I had to admit thought, while I had unconsciously rebelled by choosing an unwanted creature, at least I had picked from the paddock my family owned and not from the wild lands where Boar had found the now-half-grown badgermole.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Miakoda asked.

"History test tomorrow." I said, grumpily, slipping the bit-less bridle over Ichiru's head.

"Ooh." Miakoda said, sadly. History had never been my thing, as she knew well. Didn't help I had an incredibly difficult teacher, the Snap Dragon. "Well, are you going to study this time?"

"Probably."

"Which chapter is it over?" She reached for my bag and I let her take it.

"Something about Sozin's comet." I said. "Although, I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Fire Lord Ozai and General Iroh." I was surprised myself by remembering that much.

"I can help, if you'd like." Miakoda offered.

"No homework, tonight?"

"Math test. Factoring." She blanched.

I shuddered. "Eww."

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

"What, does little miss 'Blessed by the Moon Spirit' have trouble with advanced math?" I teased, knowing this was about to bite me in the ass.

"Does little miss 'Earthquake' have trouble with remembering names and events?" she teased in return.

"Fine. I get your point." I said, draping the reins over my shoulder and walking out of the stall with Ichiru at my side. "Let's go."

Miakoda patted Ichiru on the shoulder in a hello gesture and he pressed his nose in her hand; looking for another treat, no doubt.

"My parents are at a meeting today." Miakoda said. "I can help you study for the test tomorrow if you'd like."

I know she was offering out of the kindness of her Waterbender heart. But I also knew there was an ulterior motive to her offer. If I didn't have a study partner, my brother and I would goof around like Earthbending children often did. Plus, she probably wanted my help in factoring. Not that I could blame her.

"Sure." I said. "You're always welcome at the Bei Fong clan manor."

"Thanks, Toph." Miakoda said.

When we stepped out into the evening sun, I noticed the county and was still full of students; especially the athletes, who were prepping for bending practice as soon as the gym opened. I looked a little closer at the cluster of benders by the fountain and wasn't surprised to see the Boar chatting with Sasuke* and Lakota, his Fire and Waterbending teammates. While it didn't bother me that Boar was staying behind for practice, it annoyed me that a group of fangirls were watching from a distance. I couldn't blame them, really. Boar was big and handsome in his own way. Sasuke was adorable and Lakota had a sweet-looking baby face. Boar and Lakota were the only ones truly discussing whatever topic came to mind. Sasuke, on the other hand, stared at the ground with half a smile on his face. He was enjoying the attention.

"Look at that." I scowled, nodding at show-off Sasuke. "He's loving every minute of that fanclub praise."

"Can you blame him? He is pretty cute." Miakoda said.

"Cute, yes. Extremely good-looking, no. Girls just like him because he's the number one Firebending athlete on District Five's bending team." I said.

"He's won more district matches than anyone in the past."

"That doesn't make him all the more important. He's just an athlete. In time, he'll lose his thunder. Just you wait. That perfect body of his will sag when gravity no longer plays nice."

Miakoda blanched. "Eww. I'll never get that image out of my head, now. Thank you."

I smiled. Somehow, grossing Miakoda out always made my day.

I turned away from the spectacle and went out the door with my best friend shadowing me. Normally, I would have hopped onto Ichiru's back and ridden him back to the clan house. Today, with Miakoda along, I decided to walk. We passed through the town, side-by-side. I couldn't help but realize just how different Miakoda and I were, both in appearance as well as in posture. Miakoda walked straight and tall with all the confidence of a well-bred Waterbender—both parents were representatives for the Northern and Southern Water Tribes on the council, hence the main reason why my parents allowed her in the manor house. And me, grouchy and hunched over with my eyes downcast. For once, I was glad my long school robe sleeves covered the clan tattoo scrawled across my shoulder. Otherwise, the people would expect better of a daughter of the esteemed house of Bei Fong.

Thinking about my family's expectations, I stopped and sat on a bench in front of the marble statue. I didn't want to go home quite yet and I knew Miakoda couldn't care less how soon we got there. I looked up at the statue, wondering if the figure standing on its pedestal had a similar problem, being the Avatar of last time and all. I stood up, preferring not to dwell on this.

Miakoda flicked her braids of silver-white hair over her shoulder; blue eyes locked on the stoney ones of the Avatar Korra statue mounted in the town square. She grinned while looking at me.

"Have you ever wondered who the new Avatar is?" Miakoda asked me.

I snorted. "All the time."

"I think it would be pretty cool being an Avatar, don't you?" she said.

"Better you than me." I responded, stuffing my hands in my pockets as I trudged back to the Bei Fong family manor; Ichiru following close behind me.

"Toph, don't you know _anything_ about the Avatar cycle?" Miakoda said.

I shut my ears, waiting for another lecture. "Some." Was my only answer. I glanced over my shoulder at her.

"The last Avatar was a Waterbender. The next Avatar is an Earthbender. If either of us could be the Avatar, it would be you."

"I hope it isn't."

"I disagree Toph. I think you would make an excellent Avatar."

Part of me wanted to tell Miakoda she was wrong. That I wouldn't make a good Avatar. I'm not a people-person—never was, actually. I really couldn't care less about people and their problems. Caring, in general, was in the job description for the Avatar.

Miakoda, on the other hand, loved people. I had seen her healing ability, as premature as it was, and knew it came from her desire to ease suffering. Not for the first time, I wished Miakoda and I could switch places. At least then, her chance at being the Avatar would be better.

I knew it was out of the kindness of Miakoda's heart that she was praising me and telling me I would make a good Avatar, but I really felt she didn't know what she was talking about. I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying so.

Miakoda noticed my silence. She looked like she wanted to hug me but knew I wasn't big on physical contact, so she refrained from doing so. Instead, she sank her hand into the downy fur of Ichiru's coming-winter coat. He looked over at her and let out a small nicker. Miakoda grinned and patted him.

I stopped outside the manor house front doors and looked at Miakoda. "How soon do you think we'll find out who the new Avatar is?" I asked.

"Getting curious, are we?" Miakoda teased. "Anxious to find out who it is?"

"Just so long as it isn't me." I grumbled.

Miakoda looked thoughtful. "The last Avatar died sixteen years ago. The Order of the White Lotus says the new Avatar is born right when the old one dies. It's also said the new Avatar is never identified until age sixteen. So . . . it could be any day now."

"Who do you think it is?" I asked.

Miakoda shrugged. "Any Earthbenders, really."

"I thought so." I said.


	2. II

_Okay, so far so good. The first chapter went off with a bang. I'm glad you enjoyed it. However, I do need to lay down some ground rules. It's sad I have to, but it's true._

_This is MY fanfiction. Therefore, I follow my own rules. Fanfiction is how you perceive it. I will at least hold true to the bending styles with this one as well as to a few other things, but I don't want anyone trying to tell me how to change the story. Either read it and like it, or don't read it at all if you're going to be nasty critical. You can correct me on my spellings, but that's about all. And, you can tell me how you feel about the chapter and what you want to see in future chapters. Like I said, I don't necessarily have a storyline for anything I write, I just play it all by ear. So, if you think I should add something to later chapters, I will try to do so.  
_

_I'm still going to allow you to add a character if you'd like. I'm also still playing the name game so if you know what name comes from what tv show/movie/book series, do not hesitate to speak up. If you have any questions, I'm up for some private messaging.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra and anything that appears. However, if you haven't heard of it, it's mine.  
_

* * *

II

After my conversation about who would make a better Avatar, I had been forced into a not-so-nice mood. Miakoda sensed it and peeled away from the irritating conversation and, instead, began chatting amiably about her class. I took about as much interest in her tale as she wanted me to. Nodding at the right moments and adding input here and there. But, my mind was still elsewhere.

I was thinking about the Avatar cycle and how it worked. I wondered if the Spirit immediately entered the pregnant mother, or if the Spirit took over the newborn babe's body, or if the Avatar was born right after the old died.

_Of course the third one is true._ I realized. Miakoda even said so. She had even mentioned the Order of the White Lotus saying as much. But how much does the White Lotus actually know? How did one go about studying how the Avatar Spirit worked, anyway? It wasn't like you could talk to the Spirit, itself, could you?

The face the White Lotus could tell us that much made me a little suspicious. It sounded like predestination to me. I hated the idea that someone's future is decided for them before their birth. _What if it doesn't work out?_

I had to stop my mental meanderings as soon as we passed through the heavy, oaken doors of the manor, adorned with the family symbol—a flying boar. Servants took the outer layer of school robes and the stablehand took Ichiru back to his stall. The servants bowed and scraped around us until I asked the whereabouts of my parents. Mother was having a garden tea party with many of the aristocratic women in District Five. Father was in his office taking care of some business affairs. I decided not to bother either of them as Dad preferred not to be disturbed when working and Mom would expect to hear more about my day. Instead, Miakoda and I went up to my room. There, I let my hair down from its constrictive bun, sighed, and collapsed on the bed.

"Where do you want to start?" Miakoda asked, pulling out my history book and laying it on my belly.

I groaned. Truthfully, I didn't want to start anywhere. I didn't want to start at all. Nor did I want to study for the damn exam. But I knew Miakoda wouldn't take that for an answer.

"Probably Sozin's comet." I said.

"Which is where?"

Truthfully, I had no idea. I sat up, crossed my legs, and opened my book to the index; overwhelmed by the lines of words that met my gaze. I leafed through the pages and started reading. Once I was finished with the chapter, I moved to the chapter test and practiced the answers. Meanwhile, Miakoda sat on the window seat and studied factoring. We worked in silence until we were called down for supper.

Brik was there and so was Mom and Dad. Boar was still at practice—our parents begrudgingly accepted Boar's interest in the "ruffian sport" of District Bending. Aside from Miakoda, there was one more guest at the table.

A man wearing a blue robe belted around the middle with a strip of white cloth. He wore sandals and a shoulder cloth printed with what looked like a lotus flower. His skin was fair. His eyes golden. His hair white. He rose when Miakoda and I entered the room and bowed.

"Greetings, young ladies. I am Roku, Grand Lotus of the Order of the White Lotus." He said.

Due to my parents' social status, I had received "the instruction of proper manners" as a kid. Because my parents had an honored guest, I knew they expected me to show Roku that I had been raised in a good home by honoring him with my pleasantries. I covered my mouth, daintily, with my hand; allowing a flush of blood to form in my cheeks as I offered my other hand to Roku, palm down and fingers bent. Roku kissed my knuckles, then raised his eyes to meet mine; expecting me to carry on with the rest of the manners.

"Well me, Grand Lotus Roku. I am Toph, middle child of the Bei Fong clan. I hope to find you in good health?"

"I am well, indeed, Lady Toph." Roku said. He turned to Miakoda. "Is it appropriate for me to request the name of this young beauty?"

Miakoda curtseyed—a Water Tribe fashion of polite manners—and allowed Roku to kiss her hand as well. "Well met, Grand Lotus Roku." She said, repeating me. "I am Miakoda, daughter of Hakoda and Yorie*."

"The Chairman of Republic City's council and the representative of the Northern Water Tribe? It is a pleasure to meet you, young Miakoda." Roku clasped her hands, tightly. "Ooh, by the strength of your hands, I would take it that you are, in fact, a Waterbender."

"That is correct." Miakoda said. "I am studying to be a healer, too, under Katara—Avatar Korra's daughter."

Roku closed his eyes. "Ah yes. Avatar Korra. May be Spirits ever honor her name."

"May I ask what you are doing here, Grand Lotus Roku?" I said.

Roku took his seat. "I am here on an endeavor." He began. "Right now, my men and I are seeking out Earth Kingdom families with bender children between the ages of twelve and sixteen."

"Why?" I asked, taking my appropriate place at Mom's left.

"To find the next Avatar, of course." Dad said.

I looked like my father. He was dressed in "Bei Fong white" robes made out of satin. His black hair drawn up into a top knot and a mustache and beard graced his lip and chin. He looked proud. A member of the White Lotus was here in his dining room . . .

Sitting at his table . . .

Talking about the Avatar.

Mom and Dad were like-minded in many respects. Associating themselves with important people was one of them. I knew Mom was dying to tell her tea circle ladies about this.

"Tell me, Lady Toph, are you a bender?" Roku asked.

"Yes, Grand Lotus Roku." I said, being careful to use his title.

"Just Roku will be fine." He said. He looked at Brik, a younger and much smaller version of Dad. "Are you, Master Brik?"

"No." My little brother said, face reddening with embarrassment. Despite having an Earthbender's name, Brik never showed any talent for bending. He claimed he couldn't sense the Earth like benders could. But he participated in the bending skirmishes Boar and I had by throwing rocks at us or acting as referee.

Roku noticed Brik's humiliation. "That is quite alright, Master Brik." He said. "Not everyone can be a bender. Non-benders are just as valuable as benders."

Brik nodded, but I knew he secretly desired the coveted Earth Kingdom power.

Roku looked back at my father. "Now, it is my understanding that you had another child. Is this not true?"

"Yes." My father said. "Haru. He is my eldest. And he is a bender. But, he is eighteen and will soon be graduating from District Five school."

"Where is Haru, now?" Roku asked. "I would like to meet him."

"But, you said you only wanted to meet benders between twelve and sixteen!" Mom said.

"That is merely a guideline. We cannot dismiss a confirmed Earthbender so easily." Roku said. "Where is Haru?"

Dad looked uncomfortable . . . and slightly disgusted. "He is at the school practicing for the upcoming quarter finals in District School Bending." That would've been a fine response until Dad went on to say something more. "Disgusting sport. Never should've been invented in the first place."

"Oh, I don't know." Roku said. "I find it to be a very invigorating sport. It teaches the spirit of competition and quality control over our powers."

Dad blushed. Roku had effectively put him in his place without being rude or condescending. Dad had just met his match in more than one respect. Unable to find a fitting response, Dad rang the small, silver hand bell to summon the kitchen staff. I dropped my head so he wouldn't see my smile. The bell was Dad's quicksand-rescue-rope. Eating would excuse him from having to answer questions.

Platters of food were brought out, placed in front of us, and the covers whipped off. We all dug into the hearty meal of lamb-pork; steamed vegetables, and rice. Roku plied each of us with questions throughout the meal.

"So, Lord Tyro, are you a bender?"

"No. However, my mother was an esteemed Chief of Police and a powerful bender back in the days I had been born lacking the gift."

Roku seemed intrigued. "Your mother was Lin Bei Fong, I take it."

"Yes. And Saikhan was my father." Dad continued.

"I see." Roku glanced up at the portraits of the Bei Fong clan Matriarch and her husband. "It's interesting . . . two distinct bending parents producing a non-bender child who, in turn, helps to produce two benders and one non. You must carry the gift, Lord Tyro, for it to have been passed down to two of your children."

Dad nodded in agreement.

Roku turned to Mom. "Are you a bender, Lady Oma?"

"No." Mom said. "My family tree had always consisted of non-benders after non-benders until I met Tyro and we became inheritors of the Bei Fong estate. A few years after we were married, Haru was born. Then Toph, then little Brik. She laughed as if she thought of a good joke. "Just think. Centuries of non-benders in my tree and I produce two benders."

"It happens, sometimes." Roku said. "It has been shown that some bender families can have both a bender and a non-bender as children. Identical twins can even be born as one being a bender and the other not. It's happened multiple times."

"Yes. I'm sure it has." Dad said. Then, to turn the conversation away from family trees, Dad took a drink from his goblet, and stabbed his fork into his roast. "How soon do you plan to reveal the new Avatar's identity, Grand Lotus Roku?"

"In a few days. We have met with most of the Earth Kingdom families around the world. We have already narrowed down the list to being anyone here in District Five." Roku said.

"And, what will happen once the new Avatar has been identified, if you don't mind me asking?" Mom said.

"Then their training will begin. First in Firebending as that is the next element in the cycle. In order to do that, we need to house the Avatar in a compound within the district—keep them close to family and such. The problem is finding the money to create the compound."

"Money?" Dad said, looking at Roku's finery. The Firebender didn't look like he was hurting for cash, but I knew appearances could be deceiving.

"Contrary to popular belief, the order of the White Lotus is a non-profit organization. We run completely on donations. If a building could be donated to us, we would gladly take it. But we would need to make it habitable for the Avatar."

"I see." Dad said.

We finished our supper and servants brought out dessert. Right on cue, Boar came home; shedding his coat and dumping his bag of smelly sport armor by the door. He walked into the dining room, pausing when he saw Grand Lotus Roku at the table.

"Who's the old man?" Boar asked, ignoring mannerisms accepted by our parents.

Mom and Dad held their breaths; waiting and watching Roku to see how he would respond to Boar's rudeness. To me, Roku looked amused. He stood up and extended a hand.

"Grand Lotus Roku. Pleasure to meet you, Master Haru." Roku said.

Boar accepted the handshake. "Same here. But please, call me Boar. Everyone does." He said.

"I'm curious, why would you want to be called by such a name?" Roku asked.

"Yes. Do tell, Haru. It is not becoming of one of your social status, after all." Mom said. "You should answer to a more respectable name. _Like your own_."

Boar ignored Mom's last quip and, instead, answered Roku's question. "It was a nickname given to me as a kid. I used to pick fights with some people and I always came out on top. The school headmaster said I fought like a porcupine boar. Since then, kids called me 'Wild Boar' but later shortened it to Boar. Also, the family symbol is a flying boar, so everyone thought it fitting."

I smiled, remembering those fights like they happened yesterday. Boar was, indeed, a very aggressive fighter when it came to wrestling. Punching, kicking, throwing, and biting as hard as he could. He never bothered to Earth or Metalbend, preferring to use his own body as a weapon when he could. The name stuck. Even I called Haru "Boar" and had a hard time remembering my own brother's real name. Next to me, Miakoda smiled, too. She never used Boar's real name either. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mom purse her lips and shake her head. No doubt, the word "ruffians" crossed her mind.

Roku looked Boar over, taking in his strong physique and handsome face and firm handshake. From his golden eyes, I could tell he was waiting for something or looking for some sort of sign. I realized he had done the same with me, as well. Then, he broke away and sat down to enjoy one of Friar Butty's* fruit pies. Boar sat, too, at Dad's right—the proper place for the eldest son of the Bei Fong clan.

Dad cleared his throat. "How will you know who the Avatar is?"

"Oh, we will have a test. One to ensure the Avatar is who we think it is." Roku answered.

"Who do you think it is?" Mom asked, suddenly.

"Unfortunately, I cannot say." Roku answered. "We do not wish to present hope to that individual if it isn't them."

The rest of the mealtime was silent. Once it was over, my father saw Roku out, Mom returned to her garden to read, Miakoda and I went back to studying, and Boar went for a ride with Zero.

Not long into our study session, Brik joined us, sitting on my beanbag chair to work through his language arts homework. Brik's presence surprised us because Brik wasn't big on having company. But, by the look in his brown eyes, we guessed he was upset by tonight's conversation and unexpected guest. A non-bender in the presence of benders. The conversation always turned to bending. Brik had nothing to contribute to it. In a way, he was hurt. The way Mom said our names while listing us in order—using mine and Boar's with pride and using Brik's with disappointment—only showed that Mom thought Brik's non-bending ability was a severe handicap. Like _she_ could say anything at all about such things.

I felt bad for Brik and immediately made room for him on my bed where Miakoda and I were already sitting; patting the bedspread.

"If you're studying for a test, we can help you." I said, grinning at him.

Brik stood up ad approached; sitting on the bed with a round pillow supporting his back. I took his book and handed him Miakoda's. And our study session continued until late in the evening.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, then." Miakoda said, packing up her stuff. "Just think, Toph. In a few, short days we'll find out who the Avatar is."

"Yeah." I said with only a small hint of vague interest.

"Yeah." Brik repeated, only less enthusiastic about it than I was.

Miakoda grabbed Brik and pulled him into a hug. "Don't ever think less of yourself just because you don't have the gift." She whispered to him.

"Okay." Brik said, softly. He looked like he felt better. Coming from a bender, that was a huge compliment.


	3. III

_Chapter three. You probably already know who the Avatar is but this was pretty much an important chapter to add. after this, our "roadblock" appears. hehe.  
_

_I'm still playing the name game so if you know what name comes from what tv show/movie/book series, do not hesitate to speak up. If you have any questions, I'm up for some private messaging. oh, and at the end of each chapter, i will provide answers to the name game questions from last chapter. starting today.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra and anything that appears. However, if you haven't heard of it, it's mine.  
_

* * *

III

The next few days after Roku's visit was relatively the same. Thanks to Miakoda's tutelage, I passed History the next day but, aside from that, I had been fairly distracted by thoughts of the Avatar's identity. Apparently, the whole school was abuzz about the inquiries by the White Lotus. Everyone murmuring here and there about who they thought it was. It was no secret, by now, that the Avatar resided in District Five. Most of these discussions, of course, took place during the lunch hour, and I had no interest in joining it.

Lunchtime, aside from after school walks, was the only time I usually got to see Miakoda. The Healer training had the same schedule as normal school and, as usual, I joined my perky friend at the table along with two others, Zephir* the Airbender and Asherah* the Firebender.

"So, you really got to meet the Grand Lotus?" Zephir asked. He was easily impressed.

Miakoda grinned at the tall, bald-headed boy dressed in his yellow and orange school robes. His skin was unmarked as he hadn't completely mastered the Air Nomad's most noble element.

"Yep. Shared dinner with him at the Bei Fong manor." Miakoda said.

Zephir whistled through pursed lips, stabbing at his leafy-green salad. "I wish I could've been there to meet him. What was it like, Toph?"

I shrugged. "Just like having any other guest at the table." I said.

"You're kidding, right?" Asherah said. "Your mother was probably inflating with pride the whole time he was there! And your dad . . . I bet he bagged the seat cover!"

She was exaggerating, of course. Mostly about my father's reaction to the Grand Lotus' visit. She couldn't have been more right about my mother, though, and I couldn't help but detect a certain tone of envy lingering in Asherah's voice. because Asherah never even made it past the gates at the manor house.

Asherah and I had been friends since Beginner's school—a branch separate from District Five normal school because it was for Benders only and was the place the prepared us for life with non-benders. I had befriended Asherah because she was a lot like me in a lot of ways, but different in most. The main reason why we were different was because of of our social position, moreso than bending style.

My nobility was absolute. I was the only daughter of the richest family in Republic City. Asherah's mother was a non-bender homemaker and her father was an ex-United Forces officer now working in a factory. Needless to say, my mother was pleased I had made a new friend, but was less pleased when she found out Asherah was a commoner. She forbade me from keeping in contact with Asherah, but she couldn't control my friendships at school.

Zephir and Miakoda, on the other hand, were begrudgingly accepted. Zephir's father, like Miakoda's parents, was on the council as Air Nomad representative. Also, Zephir was directly descended from Avatar Aang through his grandson, Meelo. His status was only a tad above Miakoda in my parent's eyes and I was sure they preferred I associated myself with him more than with my Waterbender friend. But, Air and Earth were practically polar opposites. He was okay to be with for a few hours at a time, but I simply didn't care for his company. We tended to rub each other the wrong way if left alone for too long.

"How soon do you think we'll know who the Avatar is?" Zephir asked me, his gray eyes locked on my green ones.

I shrugged. "Soon, I think."

"Very soon." Miakoda agreed.

She opened a package of seal jerky and bit off a piece. Zephir blanched. Like all Air Nomads, he was a strict vegetarian; eating only fruits, vegetables, and eggs as part of his diet.

Asherah gave me a rough punch to the shoulder. Despite her petite size, Asherah could hit hard—hense the reason why nobody messed with her and even Boar had a lot of respect for her.

"Wouldn't it be awesome if the Order of the White Lotus named you Avatar, Toph?"

I snorted. "No!"

"Why not?" asked Zephir. "I would love to be Avatar.."

"But that's you. This is me." I said, ignoring the beafsteak on my tray now. "I'd have to learn all four elements and take care of everyone's problems. I can't deal with any of that. And, I would have to care about people well enough to want to take care of their problems."

"Is that a bad thing?" Zephir asked. I glared and he backpedaled. "Oh, right. Stupid question."

I would love to be the Avatar!" said Asherah. "I was kind of hoping the Spirit would skip an element in the cycle and head right for us Firebenders. Man, that would've been awesome!"

I have to admit, I could see Asherah and Avatar. Her talent in bending was exemplary. She was quick on her feet, agile, and fierce. People tended to give Asherah a wide berth when passing her in the halls and only fools challenged her to an Agni Kai match. Asherah's father, Loufi, used to talk about how she mastered the techniques of Firebending at only age three; lighting candles and fireplaces with ease. She also knew how to produce and redirect lightning.

"Sadly, Ash, the Cycle doesn't work like that. It's too predictable. It goes to the next element after its last host has died. Simple as that." Miakoda said, softly.

Asherah pouted. "Damn." She whispered.

I smirked, knowing she would love being Avatar more than me.

"I just thought of something." said Zephir. "If Avatar Aang had been killed before the Air Nomads could be restored, would the cycle continue or would it stop once the last Firebender died? I mean, since there's no Airbenders, would it skip over the Air portion of the cycle or not?"#

Asherah shuddered. "I hope not." she said.

"That's actually a good question. One I don't think would ever be answered. Nor do I want it to be answered." Miakoda said.

"Turken!" Zephir said.

I nearly bristled. His abrasive demeanor toward us was already beginning to show. Naturally, Miakoda shrugged it off. Before she could reply, however, the bell signaling the end of the lunch hour rang. Everyone filed out of the cafeteria and headed to their next class.

-A-

Two days following my lunch conversation with Miakoda, Asherah, and Zephir, I noticed everyone was getting antsy. Benders and non-benders alike wanted to know who it was and when it would be identified. All our waiting paid off because the next day, a notice appeared on the doors of all the Earthbenders in District Five. It must've been nailed up in night before because my mother barged into my room and shoved it under my nose.

"Look, Toph! This is your chance to make something of yourself!" she said.

I sat up, groggily, and took the poster from her. It took a minute for my sleepy brain to pick up on what was on the poster. That's what happened when someone disturbed my sleep.

"**All Earthbenders between the ages of twelve and sixteen are to report to District Five School Auditorium for the Avatar Test. The test will take place at noon. "**

I looked up at my mother's glowing face. Her brown eyes sparkling with anticipation. I handed her the poster.

"Pretty sure it's not me, Mom." I said. I rolled over onto my side, away from Mom.

"Oh, silly, of course it's you." Mom said. "The Avatar Spirit would be a foolish to avoid the noble house of Bei Fong. Why, with two talented benders in this household, it should be honored to be one of us."

I rolled my eyes. Boar was the really talented one out of the two of us. He mastered Metalbending like it was second nature. Grandma Lin was ever so happy about that and was especially proud when Boar announced his decision to join the Metalbending police corps. Boar could bend metal from a distance as well as touching it. But I had only managed to master it when in physical contact with it. Grandma Lin shrugged and said:

"It's not for everyone."

My parents were disappointed. My father pushed me to learn how to bend at a distance but I just wasn't able to. Grandma told us that her own mother, Toph (who I was named after) could only bend metal while touching it, too. My father thought I could do better than his blind grandmother but Grandma told him to leave me be. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be a fully-fledged Metalbender and he should be proud of the fact that I had even learned how to warp the metal at all. Dad agreed and stopped pushing.

Mom stuck her finger in my back and pushed hard. "Come on, Toph. Time to go to school. Remember, the Avatar Test is at noon, sharp. Don't be late."

I groaned. Couldn't we just skip it and name the Avatar already? Why have a test if the Order of the White Lotus already had an idea who it was?

My irritation caused me to curl up in a tighter ball and draw the green and gold quilt tightly about my body. Mom was being stubborn. She threw my school robes at my head; then peeled the blankets away.

"Get dressed, Toph. And you perform well on that test today, you hear me?" she said in her usual commanding way.

I waited until she was gone before getting out of bed. Once again, I pondered my life in relation to my parents. Was I really related to them? I had often wondered if I even belonged to the Bei Fong clan at all. I acted nothing like my parents. I had all the fortune I wanted, or could want, but I wasn't happy with it. It wasn't like I wanted more fame or fortune, I just didn't know what to do with the stuff I did have. Boar and Brik were the same way, but Brik fit in better than Boar and I did. Brik also did as he was told.

As I slipped out of my pajamas, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. The stark contrast between me and my parents was startling. We both had fair skin, just like Earth Kingdom nobles, and black hair. But my eyes were green and my parents were brown like most non-benders. I was also smaller and slimmer with the tiniest hint of a build due to my Earthbending routines but was nowhere near as defined as Boars. On my right shoulder was the clan symbol. My brothers and I were all marked with it when we each reached the age of eight. It was a decision made by my parents to show that we were "linked" to one another.

I hated the mark. It was a white boar with feathered wings sprouting from his shoulders. Anyone who saw it immediately recognized us as Bei Fong clansmen. During gym class when we had to wear sleeveless hooded shirts and shiny shorts, the mark had been exposed. Oh, how I wanted it to disappear.

I shrugged intot he waist-lenth jerkin and trousers before pulling on the outer robe and belting the lot around my waist. I slipped on the soft, brown shoes, grabbed my backpack, and went downstairs. While I accompanied my chatty mother and silent brothers for breakfast, my mother took notice of my appearance and ordered a servant to do my hair. I hunched over the bowl of fruity oatmeal and warm milk while a servant brushed my waist-length hair out and twisted it into its bun with a decorative headband holding the lot back.

Just as we were finishing up, Lotek, the stablehand, came into the room. He bowed, his Water Tribe "Warrior's wolf tail" clearly visible from the back of his headskull.

"Lords and Lady, I have prepared your mounts for this morning's rides." he said, formally just as instructed.

"Thanks, Lotek." Boar said, rising and slinging his messenger bag over his hsoulder.

"Yes. Thank you, Lotek." Brik said.

I didn't say anything. I just nodded. Lotek and I had a good understanding with each other. Pretty much because he was Miakoda's uncle.

Mom followed us out to the front yard where my brothers and I mounted our animals. Brik aboard his ostrichhorse, Akatuski*, Boar on Zero, and me on Ichiru. I patted Ichiru's neck before swining aboard his back. Mom shook her head at me.

"Toph, when are you going to get rid of that beastly creature? It is hardly befitting of a person of your status."

I patted Ichiru on the whithers as he stood up. "Come on, Mom. He's not such a bad creature." Ichiru nickered a response.

"I really wish you would pick out one of Lotek's animals, Toph. He has quite the selection of well-bred creatures compared to that one." Mom said.

I knew this was only going to lead to an argument. Instead of continuing the conversation, I slid my feet into the sheath-like stirrups, picked up the rights, and leaned forward. "Look, Mom, I'm going to be late for language arts. We'll talk later, okay?"

Before she could answer, I slapped the reins down on Ichiru's whithers and clucked my tongue at him. He rose into a canter and we were off.

My mother had always been fuss about Ichiru. The poor creature was just as good—if not better—than the other kangorses Lotek bread. His movements were fluid and graceful. He was solid, well-built, and healthy. A wonderful creature. I suppose it was because Ichiru was different. His coat made him stand out. The other kangorses didn't. But none were as gentle or as forgiving and pleasant as my Ichiru.

"You're a good boy." I said, rubbing his neck and giving him a treat in his assigned stall . While he crunched on the vegetable and grain morsel, I untacked him and brushed the sweat off his flanks. He nudged me in the side and I kissed his nose, right between the large nostrils. I loved Ichiru in a way no creatures should ever be loved, at least that was how my parents saw it.

Language arts, gym, and lunch couldn't have gone by any faster in my opinion. By the time it was over, it was noon and I headed to the auditorium with the other Earthbenders. Much to my surprise, there was only twenty seven in the entire school within the age range the order was seeking. As we appeared, one at a time, we were handed a slip of paper with a number written on it. Then, one by one, we were called into the back room where the sports equipment was kept.

I sat on the floor and looked at my number. Nineteen. The order had just called number eight. _Damn! Just eleven more!_

I entertained myself by listing off the names of everyone that had been called back. Some, I believed, could be the one while others were questionable.

"Nineteen!" called the scribe.

I stood up and went back into the office. The room was dark, except for a few lanterns and a single candle flickering on the table along with a pitcher of water and the inflated stomach of a porcupine boar.

I shuddered. _Is this the test? _I thought.

Sitting against the wall were five people. Each a representative of the four nations: Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomad. The scribe who had called my number was among them; his tall cap easily distinguishing him from the rest of the representatives. Then, there was Roku. The candle cast eerie shadows across his face.

"Name?" the scribe asked, pen raised.

"Toph Bei Fong." I said, bluntly. _This is rediculus!_

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Date of birth?"

"April twenty-eighth."

The scribe paused in his scribbles to check something before continuing. "Bending style?"

"Is that really necessary?" I countered. _Earth, duh!_

"Just answer the question, Toph." Roku said, calmly.

"Earth. Minimal metal." I said, crossing my arms moodily against my chest. I didn't get what all that was about. Most of it was obvious after all.

Roku stood up and approached the tray. "What you see before you are three items which we will sue to test for the Avatar. These are the traditional tools used since the beginning of the White Lotus' creation.

"As you can see, there is no stone. That is because we already know you are an Earthbender. Testing you for Earthbending would be pointless."

"No! You think?" I said, smartly.

Roku's golden eyes darkened. I knew I was trying his patience and quickly mumbled an apology and put my attitude in check.

"We will be checking to see if you are capable of manipulating the other three elements. As the Avatar, you will unconsciously move these objects. Now, Toph, are you ready?"

"Yes." I said, making sure to stay civil.

"Face the wall, please." He said.

I waited a moment before obeying. His request sounded odd. How could I take the test while my back is turned? Could the avatar move the elements without looking at them? I turned away, hooking my thumbs into my belt.

Behind me, I heard Roku pick up each object one at a time and set them down. Between each movement, there was a pause, probably just him waiting for the end result. There was nothing spoken, at least until two minutes were through.

"Thank you, Toph. You are dismissed." Roku said.

I turned, curtsied, and left. During the remainder of the day, I only managed to muddle through my classes. Twice, Miss Zura caught me being short in my attention span and called me to answer her questions. The second time, I was saved from humiliation when the bell rang and the school headmaster asked everyone to report to the school auditorium.

The auditorium was full tobursting with audience members; parents and relatives all waiting to hear the Avatar's name. I spotted my parents, easily. My mother wore her finest, Earth Kingdom clothes and had her long, black hair tied around a support. My father had his black hair drawn up into a topknot complete with a decorative holder and a pin and a vibrant yellow and green tunic over a muted brown robe.

Seated toward the front of the auditorium was the Order of the White Lotus and Republic City's council. Miakoda's parents and Zephir's dad was among them in their fine robes. Seeing Hakoda and Yorie there made me glance over at the Water Tribe section of the bleachers where Miakoda sat with her little brother, Cherokee, and cousins, Sokka and Komanchi.

I hiked my pack up to my shoulders and went to a vacant spot in the Earth Kingdom section; head down in hopes that Mom wouldn't notice me and yell my name.

Once the auditorium was full and everyone was seated, the headmaster stood up and seized the microphone.

"Good evening everyone." said the headmaster. "I'm sure all of you are wondering why I called you here today and I'm sure most of you already know. Today, as long awaited as it is, we are about to identify the Avatar."

Everyone mumbled a surprised response. Finally! Identifying the Avatar had come!

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I don't know who it is, but the Order of the White Lotus does. As such, I will leave it to Grand Lotus Roku to name that most exalted of persons."

The headmaster handed Roku the microphone and the Fire Nation man stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to inform you that the Avatar is, indeed, among us this day. It has taken a lot of time and energy on our part to identify that person. Today, that person will be named." He held out his hand and the scribe placed and envelope in it. Roku opened the envelope and scanned the name a minute before raising the microphone to his lips again.

"The Avatar is—"

"Don't say my name." I whispered, my hands tightening on my knees and eyes closed.

"Toph Bei Fong."

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Abinsur= Abin Sur, The Green Lantern  
Flint= Flint Marco, Spiderman 3  
Ichiru= Vampire Knight/ Vampire Knight Guilty  
Zero= Vampire Knight/Vampire Knight Guilty  
Sasuke= Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden

Chapter 2:  
Yorie= Vampire Knight/Vampire Knight Guility  
Friar Butty= Redwall series


	4. IV

_Chapter three. Yep, Toph is the Avatar. And no, she's not happy about it at all. Just to warn you, if you didn't like Oma's mother before, you sure as hell won't like her now.  
_

_I'm still playing the name game so if you know what name comes from what tv show/movie/book series, do not hesitate to speak up. If you have any questions, I'm up for some private messaging. oh, and at the end of each chapter, i will provide answers to the name game questions from last chapter.  
_

_Update on what's going on. There's a reason why you haven't heard from me in over a week. Aside from not having many good ideas to make a chapter and then my manic depression started showing through while I wrote this chapter. (did I mention I'm manic depressive? well, I am. You just don't notice it unless if I'm stressed out beyond belief).  
_

_My grandmother passed away 11/12/12. She was 74. It's going to be rough for my family during the holiday season b/c we always celebrated the holidays with her and papa. So, I dedicate this chapter to my grandma. I miss you :'(_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra and anything that appears. However, if you haven't heard of it, it's mine.  
_

* * *

IV

On the outskirts of the city, a Firebender named Maul* squatted on a ledge. His golden eyes were focused on the one place he had been exiled from, all because his ideals had been considered unnatural.  
Maul closed his eyes, thinking about the time when Sidious* appeared to him in the rain and said "I can help you win back your honor."

"How?" young Maul asked.

"Help me and I will help you." Sidious said, softly. "Your only job will be to wait for a moment when we both will be restored to power. Will you help me, my young 'Crimson Dragon'?"

Maul did wait. He knew there would be a sign in which Sidious and his band of outcasts would soon move to take back what was taken from them. So he sat on the ledge, watching the city with the strongest of intent only a Firebender possessed.

Suddenly, Maul rose. A feeling rippled through his sinewy frame. He turned away and hurried up the stairs to Sidious' place of meditation; being careful so as not to disturb his master.

"My lord, is it time?" Maul asked.

"Yes." said the former Air Nomad. "The Avatar has been named. It is time for us and our brethren to begin our push forward to a new age."

Maul considered this. For years he had been looking forward to his day of revenge—revenge against the Fire Nation scum tho caught him "contorting" their noble art and banished him.

His red lips parted in a smile over yellowing teeth. Golden eyes flashed through a mask of facial tattoos. But while he was pleased by this news and eager to begin, Maul was still forced to wait for his master's order.

"Shall I rally the troops?" Maul asked, casually, keeping his head down so as not to meet the gaze of his fearsome leader.

The shunned Air Nomad unfolded himself from the circle of chalk and candles as he rose. In one, colorless hand, he held a string of prayer beads. From that chain, hung the symbol of Bael; the reason, Sidious told his young apprentice, why the Air Nomads shunned him. Sidious turned and looked at his student in his hunched form. Maul dared not meet the ruby gaze of his master; knowing that doing so would result in a horrible punishment.

Sidious let out a low breath. "Not yet, Crimson Dragon. We must be patient. The time for the Avatar's downfall will come soon enough. Until then, I need some supplies to prepare for Bael's promise."

"Bael? The Great One has spoken to you?" Maul said.

"Yes. I need some things. Take with you a few of our brethren and gather all that I need. So this, my young apprentice, and I will help you exact your revenge."

Another smile pulled at Maul's lips. "As you wish, my master."

Maul waited for Sidious to turn away before getting up and hurrying down the stairs.

_Soon, Republic City, you will fall._

-A-

_There goes my life!_ I thought, running a brush through Ichiru's mane.

The announcement at school yesterday aroused some controversy from the crowd. The Air Nomads and many from the other three nations applauded when my name was called and Grand Lotus Roku asked me to stand before them so everyone could see who I was. The White Lotus and the City Council also clapped. Yorie and Lakota nodded their approval; smiling at me as I made my way up to the stage. The noise was deafening. Over the applause, I could hear Boar yelling:

"Yeah! Way to go, Toph! Whoo!"

I could imagine Mom and Dad beaming with pride that their only daughter was now something more.

Once I was "safely" on stage, the applause died down. I could hear two more comments from the peanut gallery that cause me to flush bright red.

"You're kidding, right? Surely we can do better than a Bei Fong!" I knew that was Mei and, not for the first time, I wanted to deck her.

"Little Earthquake is the Avatar? Oh man, we are screwed!" That one was Flint.

_I'll "earthquake" the both of you. _I thought, darkly; my hands clenching into fists.

Roku squeezed my shoulder and I relaxed. I didn't know what it was about Roku, but I just felt safe and calm around him. My green eyes met his golden ones and I saw a gleam of encouragement there. He gave me another squeeze, then addressed the crowd.

"In two weeks time, Avatar Toph will begin her training in the art of Firebending. You have until then to give her any advice you may have, or even your blessing if you so wish. For in two weeks time, Avatar Toph will no longer be a student of District Five School."

That announcement sent a tremor through me. _I won't be a normal student anymore?_ That was both good and bad. Good because I wouldn't have to deal with Flint and his sister Shard*, Mai, or Miss Zura ever again. Bad because it meant leaving behind my friends and family. Okay, so maybe leaving the covering of my parent's house was a plus, too, but there was still Brik and Boar; my beloved brothers.

I was going to miss them.

The next morning—Saturday—was spent avoiding crowds of newspaper reporters who wanted to get a picture of the new Avatar and get a quote. They appeared suddenly while Boar and I were having an Earthbending brawl. I screamed in horror and surprise as they began snapping unflattering pictures of me in my sweaty bending clothes. Boar immediately darted in front of me and threw out his big chest with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Run Toph!" He yelled.

I didn't have to be told twice. I ran for the back door and dashed up the stairs while Boar created earthen barriers to block their view. I ran to my small bathroom, stripped out of my clothes, and jumped into the shower. I stood under the stream, half-wishing it would drown me and I would be free from this humiliation.

There was a knock at my door.

"Please don't let it be my mother!" I whispered under my breath.

"Toph? What are you doing, dear?"

_Damn! _It was my mother.

"The press is waiting! They want to talk to you!"

"Yeah, well, after sneaking up on me like that, they don't deserve a quote, now do they?" I said, roughly.

"That's not nice, Toph." Mom said, voice hardening to ice. "Now come out of there! They need to see you and I expect you to act like a proper member of the Bei Fong clan."

I bit back a retort, knowing it would only get worse for me. "A proper member of the Bei Fong clan". I had always fallen short of my mother's standards before, why should now be any different?

"Toph, I mean it!" Mom warned.

I turned the water off. "Alright! I'm getting out! Just tell them I'll be down in a little while!"

"Wear something befitting of your status, Toph." Mom reminded me before sweeping out of the room.

I stepped out, grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me, then picked up my brawling clothes before dashing to my room. I slipped on some clean undergarments before letting my towel drop to the floor. Then, I looked at the contents of my closet before curling my lip scornfully at the selection.

The rows of clothes ranging in colors from vibrant green and yellow, to muted beige and brown had all been picked by my mother in her attempts to make me look "presentable". There was only an eighteen-inch space for my school clothes and my brawling clothes. That was it. There were even hair supports and decorations on the top shelf which I never used. At the forefront of my closet with the "Bei Fong white" gown that I was supposed to wear on certain occasions but was much too classy for a press conference.

I grabbed a muted brown robe, a vibrant green tunic, and green trousers; throwing them on as I pulled them off the hanger, taking care to smooth out wrinkles so Mom couldn't complain about being unkempt. Then I took a sash off a hanger and tied it around my waist and laced up my boots. A servant came up; quickly blow-dried my hair, then wrapped it around a modest-but-pricey support. After dabbing some makeup on my pale face, the servant left and I headed downstairs to the conference; my father was already at the podium, giving his speech.

As I child, I had been to a lot of press conferences. More than I cared to number, actually. The conferences were always the same. My father went first, speaking into the tangle of microphones, using hand gestures to emphasize certain words. He was always dressed so regally that it drew attention to him. Mom stood next to him—tall, stiff, and proud—at his right and my brothers on his left. All were dressed in vibrant yellows and muted beige's, and my mother's hair was tied around a support while Dad, Brik, and Boar had topknots supported by a holder and pin.

I paused momentarily in the doorway to assess the situation. My cue would be coming soon. For the moment, Dad was going on and on about being "so proud to have the long-awaited Earth Kingdom Avatar born in [his] esteemed family". Until now, I'd always wondered how Dad even prepared for public speeches. Then I realized he used the same lines over and over again, revamping them to fit whatever occasion he was speaking at.

Mom looked over her shoulder at me, frowned at my appearance, then nudged my father with the slightest of movements to indicate the person of interest had arrived. My father quickly rounded up his speech.

"And so, we are pleased to announce that our very own, Toph, is here to give you her speech."

_Speech? Yeah right! The only thing I'm going to give them is a taste of their own medicine!_ I thought.

I stepped up to the now-vacant podium and clutched the sides of it. I had also been trained in public speaking, but I had never needed to use it until now.

No sooner was I in place than I was harangued with questions. I loudly, and harshly, announced that I would only take one question at a time and there was silence as the newspaper reporters settled into a new swing of things.

They asked questions that were personal, like my age and friends, all of which I politely answered. Then, they started in on questions about my daily routine—those I answered with "no comment". After that came questions about plans for my future and what I was going to do for Republic City. Those I answered "as far as I know, I'm going to be learning the other three elements" and "I do not know at this time". After that, the press became bored with me and left.

Once they were gone, Mom grabbed me by my ear. "That was disrespectful, Toph! How dare you answer their questions in that atrocious manner?"

I struggled away from her. "They wanted answers to questions I didn't know the answer to! What do they think I'm a seer or something? I don't know what's going to happen! Nobody does!"

"You could've at least told them something about your plans to help Republic City." Dad said.

"I don't even know what those are." I said.

Before they could press me with more instructions, I ran upstairs to my room and changed into my barn clothes. Mom and Dad had stressed me out but good and I wanted nothing more than to go hang out with Ichiru. While I slipped on the green and gold tunic, brown trousers, wrist and ankle bracelets, and restyled my hair into its bun, I grumbled on and on about Mom and Dad's so-called expectations. They should be glad I didn't Earthbend the nosy lot into the next town.

I went downstairs and went out the back door; cutting across the lawn to the barn where Lotek was currently feeding one of the breeding doe-mares and herbal mix of painkillers. I knew that doe-mare was about to give birth soon, because she was laying on all fours; ears back, eyes dilated, and breathing labored.

"How soon?" I asked Lotek.

"Within the hour, I'd say." Lotek answered, he smiled at me.

Lotek was one of the few people I actually cared to be around on the whole Manor house grounds. Lotek's greatest joys in life is taking care of the animals. That was it. He loved each animal, equally, but he took extra care of the pregnant breeding doe-mares of both species. And he especially loved taking care of Zero, that was his first chance at badgermole raising.

I grabbed my tool apron and buckled the lot around my waist. The belt had all of Ichiru's brushes in it. Lotek used it in the morning to get him ready to take me to school and in the evening to clean him up after school was done. I used it when I wanted to escape the endlessly-perfecting lives my parents had planned so far. Lotek accepted that and we didn't talk much.

"Let me know when it's coming." I said.

"Will do." Lotek said.

Ichiru was laying down on a bedding of straw and wood shavings. He raised his narrow head, but he saw nothing to indicate we would go riding today. I gave him a treat from one of the pockets of my tool apron, then I brushed him out with a curry comb and a stiff bristle brush. That was when I noticed the burdock balls in his spiky mane and tufted tail.

"Lotek, we may have to raze the pasture." I said, leaning out the door.

"Burrs?"

"Yeah."

"I'll get right on it, Miss Toph."

I nodded, knowing he would work on that in the morning. I respected Lotek plenty. I retreated back into the stall, brushed out the burrs and seeds, and stuffed them in a bag which I tied off and placed outside the stall. For a minute, I stood there looking at the bag of dreaded seeds and immediately wondered what it would be like to set it on fire myself.

"I'll find out in a few weeks." I said, aloud.

"Did you say something, Miss Toph?" Lotek asked, gently.

"Nothing." I said, having no desire to repeat myself. Instead, I took off my tool apron and hung it across the stall door, then leaned against Ichiru's warm belly. The feel of his downy fur beneath my head was soothing, as was the rhythm of his heart. I laced my fingers behind my head and shut my eyes; dearly wishing the day of the announcement hadn't taken place. Much less, that the White Lotus hadn't named me.

"I thought I would find you here."

I looked up and saw Koda standing above me. She was dressed in a long, blue and white, long-sleeve tunic, baggy blue trousers, and brown boots laced up her calves. Her many braids were out of the usual ponytail and dangled down her back; the carved-bone accent beads sealed off the end of each micro-braid. On her right wrist was a strip of leather and a flat, blue stone engraved with the Water Tribe symbol.

Miakoda smiled at me the way she always did. "Come to escape the throes of Avatarhood, have we?"

"Shut up and lay down!" I told her, scooting over to make room for her. I wasn't in the mood for tomfoolery this time.

Miakoda did lay down, petting Ichiru's forelock softly. We lay there in silence. I simply waited for the conversation that would inevitably come.

"So . . . you're the Avatar, huh?" Miakoda said, nodding with a half-amused expression on her dark face.

"Can we just skip to the part where you think this is really really stupid? That this is another publicity stunt done by my parents to gain more recognition for the Bei Fong clan?" I asked, hotly.

"I don't think that's the case, Toph. Do you?"

"I wish it was only that simple." I stood up and paced to the other wall.

"Why?" Miakoda looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"Because, I never wanted this! I have enough trouble trying to figure out my own life in this world! Now everyone expects me to figure out our lives in both this world as well as the spirit world! I can't help but feel like the Spirits made a huge mistake." I rubbed my face and shook my head.

"Spirits don't make mistakes." Miakoda sat up, this time, and watched me. She knew me long enough to tell when I was a nervous wreck. And I trusted her enough to have a breakdown in front of her without any fear of being judged. Koda had seen me in many different phases. Even Lotek saw me in tears and he never said a word.

"This time they did. Why the picked me, I'll never understand."

"I think you'll make a good Avatar."

I snorted. "You're the only one who believes that, Koda."

"I don't think so, Toph. Most of us have watched you grow as an Earthbender. I remember that at age four, you were moving boulders twice your size! Not even Boar could do that!" Miakoda said.

"But I can't Metalbend! I also suck at school!" I was waving my arms now.

Koda approached me. "Have you ever considered that maybe you're better off learning outside the learning system? You've always learned by seeing and doing. And as to your lack of true Metalbending ability, not even the Avatar could do that." She put her hands on my shoulders.

I wanted so much to argue with her. But what she said made total sense to me.

"You're right." I said, plopping down on a stack of hay. "But, even picking me would make the whole world plenty screwed. What If I can't do this, Koda?"

"Hey, look, you won't be alone." Miakoda said. "Avatars Aang and Korra had their friends and teachers to help them. You'll be guided by the White Lotus. And you'll have me, Asherah, Zephir, Brik, and Boar with you." She pulled me to my feet.

I tried really hard not to snort . . . and failed. "What good will Zephir do? He's not even a true Airbender."

Miakoda grinned. "Oh, I think that'll pass soon enough. Last I heard, he was headed to the mediation pad for the next couple of days."

I grinned, too. This was the final stage in Zephir's life as an Airbender page. If he could meditate continuously for two days without food, water, or rest, he'll get his arrows. Those arrows were a sign of maturity among the Air Nomads. It was a "Rite of Passage" or a "Coming of Age" thing. While Zephir and I were abrasive toward one another, there was still plenty of moments when we got along. I was happy for him. After his mediation session, Zephir would become a fully-fledged Airbender. Advancing was always good for benders.

"Well, that's great news!" I said. "When does he start?"

"Started yesterday at dawn, actually. At least that's what Abinsur said." Miakoda answered.

Abinsur got his arrows four years ago. And, being the son of Rohan, Abinsur knew what events were happening on Air Temple Island. Now that I thought about it, I didn't recall sitting with Zephir at lunch. In fact, I didn't recall seeing hm at all yesterday.

"Sweetness." I said.

Miakoda laughed. But her merriment was cut short by the squeal of a birthing kangorse. We left Ichiru's stall and came to see what was going on.

Lotek was facing us, his right arm missing behind the doe-mare's leg—I didn't want to know where his hand was at the moment. His left arm stroked the pained creature while he spoke to it in a reassuring manner. The doe-mare panted, nostrils flaring and eyes wide. Then, she squealed and lashed out with her hind legs and her stomach compressed. Lotek's arm reappeared, covered in blood and white film up to his elbow. In his hand was a pair of long, three-toed feet and a tufted tail. Lotek patted the mare again. She squealed one more time and her stomach compressed. Lotek pulled and . . ..

. . . out came a joey-colt. It's fur was brown beneath the blood and afterbirth and a fluff of white mane from forehead to whithers. Its legs were white from knees to toes.

The joey-colt lay on its long, thin legs; smacking its rubbery lips while it looked around.  
The doe-mare was already up on her feet and licking the disgusting goo off her baby. Lotek left the stall and cleaned his arm off at the sink in his tiny room.

Miakoda and I stood watching this for a moment. I couldn't help but think how beautiful it was.

-A-

Oma watched the barn from the balcony window; a look of irritated disgust clearly visible on her face. She pulled her robe tightly about her shoulders when she saw Toph and Miakoda come out of the barn smiling and laughing. Seeing Toph with a commoner continued to irritate Oma.

Miakoda's might be highly-esteemed council members, but to Oma and Tyro, their daughter was of no consequence. For Toph to continue associating herself with lowlifes was an insult to the Bei Fong family. Toph continued to rebel against everyday lessons given to her. Something had to be done to straighten her out and soon. Her horrible behavior at the press conference was proof enough for that.

"Oma, is something wrong?" Tyro asked from their bed.

Oma turned away from the window and went to the door where she laced up her boots. Tyro watched her.

"Oma? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to do something about Toph." Oma answered, shrilly. Her behavior has gotten out of hand. We should have done this a long time ago. Now she's figured out that she can get away with whatever she wants. No more!"

Tyro's face went stony. "I hope you know what you're doing, Oma. You know what will happen when Toph finds out what you're doing."

"She needs to learn she can't get away with everything. After today, a lesson in obedience will be learned." Oma said. She opened a drawer at her desk and wrote instructions on a piece of stationery. Then she pocked the letter and left.

Lotek was surprised to see Lady Oma in the barn at night. Normally, Oma didn't come to the barn at all except to accompany her husband in inspecting the new animals. Oma held her nightgown up with one hand and, with the other, pressed a handkerchief to her nose to block out the smell of barn life. Lotek put his pitchfork aside and bowed.

"Lady Oma." He said, keeping the surprise out of his voice. "What can I do to serve you?"

"I have a job for you, Lotek." She said, handing him the letter. "Here's the location of a Firebending trader named Brisinger*. You leave with the undesirable in the morning at dawn."

Lotek had a feeling he knew which undesirable Oma was talking about. His throat went dry as cotton. "Him, my lady?" He asked.

"Yes. Him." Oma said, sternly.

Lotek knew better than to argue with Oma. Instead, he put the envelope in his tunic pocket and bowed again. "I understand." He said, saddened by the order.

"Good. Sleep well, Lotek." Oma turned away and walked out of the barn.

"Good night, Lady Oma." Lotek said, hanging his head.

* * *

Chapter 3:  
Zephir= Babar  
Asherah= Semetic Mother goddess  
Akatsuki= Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden and Vampire Knight/Vampire Knight Guilty


	5. V

_Chapter five. Yeah, Oma did something horrible. And Toph's reaction to that horrible thing could've been better than it is. I think you'll understand when you see it.  
_

_Since no one seems interested in playing the name game, then I will stop playing it. However, I will still supply you with the answers to last chapter's names. Also, there was some terminology in use here that I wasn't sure if you would understand or not. So, I have also included footnotes.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra and anything that appears. However, if you haven't heard of it, it's mine. Also, I do NOT accept nor condone any reason what so ever for people to abuse animals. Watching those commercials featuring abused and neglected animals makes me cry.  
_

* * *

V

The Bei Fong clan barn was full of animals. The smell of hay, feed, and manure was pleasant despite how most felt about it. The ostrich horses and kangorses all nickered and rumbled at me as I wandered down the aisle of stalls to Ichiru's place; grooming brushes in the tool apron around my waist.

"Ready to go for a ride, Ichiru?" I asked, pleasantly.

I paused, my hand on the sliding bolt. Normally, Ichiru poked his head over the door at the sound of my voice. Not so now.

"Ichiru?" I said, wondering if my beloved kangorse was sick and if I should fetch Lotek, the stablehand to see to him.

I threw back the bolt and flung the door open to reveal . . .

Nothing. There was no sign of Ichiru anywhere in the stall. No sign that he had ever been in the stall either—except for the dent in the back wall where he had kicked it as a joey-colt.

"LOTEK!" I hollered.

The Water Tribe stablehand leaned out of his small room. "Yes, Miss Toph?" He asked, politely.

I straight-armed the stall, glowering at Lotek with every inch of loathing, though I knew he was hardly to blame for what I was currently seeing.

"Where. Is. Ichiru?" I snarled.

Lotek immediately backed up, fear in his gray eyes. "I'm sorry, Miss Toph. I had my orders."

"Where is he?" I asked again.

"Your mother asked me to take him to the market early this morning and sell him to a trader." Lotek admitted.

He cringed, waiting for the earth cage I was known for using. I refrained from using it and, instead, marched back to the house and into my mother's dressing room where servants were pinning up her hair and doing her makeup.

"WHERE IS HE?" I screamed.

Mom looked at me. "Where is who, dear?" She asked in an innocent purr.

"Ichiru. My kangorse. Where is he?" I stared her down in hopes that she would understand I wanted a response. A straight one.

Mom turned away and sat perfectly still as a servant painted her lips a bright red. "Why, we got rid of him, of course, dear." she said as though that was the most obvious answer. "That animal is not becoming for an Avatar."

"_Not becoming?_" I hissed through my teeth.

"No dear. An Avatar must be surrounded by perfect and pure things, just as the Avatar must be perfect and pure. That animal was improperly bred—a faulty creature. You deserve better. Tomorrow, you will choose from one of the finer creatures Lotek has to offer." Mom said, her voice sickly sweet.

"I don't want any of the other animals! I want Ichiru!" I shouted. "Bring him back!"

"I can't dear. The trader is gone by now." Mom said. She looked appalled by my attachment to that "faulty creature" and angry that I was refusing an order to pick another one.

"Then I'll find him. I don't care what it takes. I'll find him."

"I forbid you, Toph." Mom said, getting angrier now.

But I was beyond angry. My jaw tightened, my fists clenched, and the room began to shake. In that moment, Mom found out why the school children nicknamed me "Little Earthquake".

The servants coward in a corner, staring at me with wide-eyed expressions. I tightened every muscle inside my body and the room shook harder. Things bounced off tables and dressers and crashed to the floor. Mom's collection of exotic perfumes also broke; filling the air with the cloying scents of fruit and flowers. Normally, I would have gagged, but I couldn't see anything except for a red mist . . . and my mother.

Mom got off her cushioned stool and approached me in a few, long-legged strides. Her hand flashed into my vision and my head suddenly turned to the side; cheek stinging under the impact. Normally, that would have pacified me. Not today. I was much to angry to react the way she wanted me to. I dropped into the firm, Earthbending stance and swung my arm up; fists clenched. But before I could so much as knock a brick out of the wall, Mom had me by the ear.

She pulled me upright and yanked me down the hall to my room.

"Insolent little child! How dare you try to use Earthbending against me like that!" She shouted. She threw me into my room and locked the door. "You are grounded until Grand Lotus Roku comes for you!"

I threw myself at the door, angry it was heavy oak and not stone. I pounded at it with my fists and yelled and screamed and used a few best-left-unrepeated oaths. Then, once I had yelled myself hoarse, I collapsed on the floor with my back to the door and wept.

I wept for Ichiru because I knew that the Fire Nation trader would sell him to a butcher. Kangorse meat sold pretty good, I've been told. Asherah once told me that, if cooked properly, the meat came out fall-off-the-bone and extremely juicy and sweet. . . . I really wish she hadn't told me that.

I wept continuously for several minutes, forgetting that the lock and doorknob were metal and I—though a novice—was a Metalbender.

I didn't know how long I sat there and wept. I kept thinking of Ichiru and what that Firebending trader could possibly be doing to my beloved kangorse. What would this so-called Brisinger do with him? Sell him as a pack animal—he was plenty strong for having only been used as a mount—or to a butcher? That last thought sent a convulsive shiver down my back and I immediately teared up. But, this time, they were tears of anger.

"Let me out!" I screamed, striking at the door with my native bending forms. I knew it was pointless now. Mom wouldn't listen to me and Dad was taking care of business—no doubt he was behind this atrocity too.

I didn't know who I was yelling for—the servants had probably been warned away from me—but I needed someone to listen to me. Anyone. Suddenly, there was a tap at the door.

"Toph. It's me, Boar. Are you alright?"

I gasped with relief. "No, I'm not alright, Boar. Our _dearest_ mother has done something horrible!"

"I heard. She had Ichiru sold to a Firebender." Boar said. He sounded calm but I knew this was tearing him up inside, too.

"We have to do something, Boar!" I said. "That trader will sell him to a butcher, I just know he will!"

"I know, Toph. We'll get him back. Now, step away from the door."

I obediently stepped back. Just in time, too, for four, flexible cables ripped through the oak structure; tearing it off its hinges and shattering the lock. The door fell to my floor with a bang. Boar stood on the other side, fully dressed in the armor of a novice Metalbending Police Officer. The magnetic crest at his left shoulder labeled him as a cadet.

"When did you—" I began.

"Just about four months ago." Boar said, answering my unfinished question. "Grandma and Grandpa have been getting me through the loopholes. In a year and eight months, I'll be an ensign on the force."

I didn't think I had been completely oblivious to my brother's secret life outside school and home. However, that did explain where he went every weekday evening after school and every third Saturday in the afternoon.

The uniform fit him nicely; conforming completely with this sculpted muscles. Boar looked like Dad except for his green eyes and he looked handsome in uniform.

Boar took me by the hand and led me down the hall, descended the stairs, then out the back door. Much to my surprise, Zero was waiting by the door; fully saddled. The blind badgermole turned his large, striped head in our direction and took a whiff. He knew my scent well and allowed me to climb onto his back behind Boar.

I wrapped my arms around Boar's waist as he picked up the two pressure reins1 and clucked to Zero. Riding a badgermole wasn't very thrilling. Badgermoles tended to move at their own pace because their sense of sight isn't there. But they could sense everything around them through smell and touch and hearing. Boar had been working on Zero's speed, knowing that, with a situation like this, that might come in handy. And Zero had enough trust in Boar to know his rider wouldn't send him in an obstacle.

I glanced over my shoulder once and saw Lotek waving at us from behind the barn. The shame of having sold my pet—even under orders from a higher up—was still on his rough, dark face. I waved back to tell him I didn't blame him, then faced forward, suddenly appalled at the direction Boar was directing Zero.

"Boar? Where are you going? Market Town is that way!" I said, pointing West. Boar was headed north in the direction of most Water Tribe territories.

"We can't track Ichiru by ourselves, especially not with Zero. We need help. And I know the perfect person to do it." Boar said.

"Who?"

It didn't take long but we arrived safely at the over-sized town house of Miakoda's family. Miakoda was outside playing with her brother and two younger cousins: Cherokee, Sokka, and Komanchi. Much to my surprise, Asherah was with them, accompanied by Sokka's frosthound and Asherah's volcano dog. Miakoda was immediately at her feet and dashing up the walk toward us by the time Boar pulled Zero to a stop. Miakoda stopped right at the end of the walk whens he saw my face. Very little could drive me to tears like this.

"Toph! What's wrong?" Miakoda asked.

I slid off Zero's back and flattened myself in my friend's arms; unable to speak. Boar slid down right behind me.

"Our mother just sold Ichiru to a trader named Brisinger." Boar said.

"Ichiru?" Asherah said. "You mean Toph's kangorse?"

"The very one." Miakoda said. She ran her hand along my skulltop, flattening my dark hair. The pressure of her other arm against my back was hard and protective. She knew I hated crying in front of people and she was trying to shield me from the prying eyes of everyone else.

"Then we have to get him back." Asherah said, grabbing her Fire Nation field cloak from the steps.

"But we don't even know where Brisinger is headed." I said, scrubbing at my eyes with my palms. "We don't know what Brisinger will do with him."

Asherah smirked, her golden eyes glittering. "Toph, who am I?" she asked.

I knew who she was, alright. Asherah's a smart girl and even though her father was a factory worker, he knew everything that was going on in the Fire Nation society. Even movements of the Triple Threat Triad. If keeping track of an organized crime group came so easily to Weylin, tracking a trader was nothing.

I pulled out of Miakoda's grasp and hugged Asherah hard—hard enough to knock her breathless.

"If you can track him for me, Asherah, I will love you for always and forever." I said.

Asherah's skin suddenly got very warm. I suddenly remembered her uncanny ability of producing fire from every inch of her body. She was her own, personal furnace. And her own ability also got her a lot of sick days when she was younger until her mother figured out what Asherah was doing. I let her go.

"I won't be tracking Brisinger." Asherah corrected. "Instead, we'll be tracking Ichiru. He's easiest to find."

She snapped her fingers at her volcano dog. The black and soot-colored creature yipped excitedly and approached. Mightyena (the volcano dog) snipped at my tunic with intense concentration; her fire-colored eyes focused intently on the green garment. For once, I was glad I had worn a suit from yesterday. Then, she yipped again and threw her nose to the wind.

Sokka was suddenly at my side. "Two can play that game." he said, tapping his leg to summon his frost hound. The black and white creature approached and sniffed my shirt, too. "Take Absol."

I hugged the fourteen-year-old boy, fiercely. "Thanks, Sokka." I said.

"We could probably use another set of eyes." Miakoda said. She whistled and held up her arm. A moment later, an ice owl perched itself on her arm. "Yuki is good at finding things from the sky."

_I bet._ I thought, looking at the impressive-looking bird with her snow-white feathers speckled with black, four, rounded wings, and huge yellow eyes.

Miakoda sent Yuki skyward. "Find Ichiru." She ordered. Then, she turned to her younger family members. "Tell Mom and Dad what's happened here."

"Yeah." Cherokee said.

Without further ado, the four of us scrambled up Zero's back and held on as Boar urged his mouth forward.

-A-

Brisinger had been born and raised in the poorest, Fire Nation section of Republic City. His father was an auctioneer and his mother was a collector of rare and valuable items. Despite that, his family was constantly bullied by those who liked to see others squirm. Everything his family earned was taken away to pay for rent and other things. However, because Brisinger was raised in that kind of environment, he had an eye for value and he never stinted on price.

Brisinger dealt with a lot of areas of trade. From animals to antiques, he bought and sold whatever he thought was valuable. With his young companion, a mute boy he named Soot, Brisinger was able to travel from place to place and make whatever deals he wanted. Sometimes, he was able to leave his post while Soot guarded the tables—even if he was mute, the boy was a very good Firebender.

The morning of Market Town's hugest sales held a great deal of promise for Brisinger who brought a vast collection of latch-hook rugs and dishes from the time of Fire Lord Azulon. He and Soot set up their tables and tent, then set their elephino cart haulers out to graze.

The sun was barely up when a Water Tribesman appeared, holding the lead rope of a kangorse. The Tribesman looked nervous and Brisinger was immediately wary; wondering where this lanky man could have gotten this creature.

"Are you Tradesman Brisinger?" The Tribesman asked, checking a piece of stationery tucked into his other fist.

Brisinger took a long puff on his dragon's head, golden pipe before answering. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. What's it to you?"

The man gulped and played with his short ponytail. "Please. I need to find him. I must sell this creature." He gently pulled on the kangorse's lead rope and the creature stepped closer.

"Did you steal it?" Brisinger asked, firmly.

"No."

"I do not buy stolen items, especially animals. Get into trouble that way."

"Please. My name is Lotek and I didn't steal this creature. My mistress didn't want him. She told me to sell him. Please, what will you give me for him?"

Brisinger put his pipe aside and approached. He brushed his hand through its fur, opened its mouth, tested the strength of its legs and played with its tail. After he concluded that it was a healthy animal, Brisinger sat down again.

"I don't know. I have no room for a creature such as this at my house. I would have to be able to sell it right away." He indicated the black, gray, and white patches. "Because of its coloring, I can't sell it as a show animal. My best option would be pack or meat. Most likely meat because it doesn't look strong enough for labor."

"My mistress doesn't care. She only wants him to be gone." Lotek said.

"Alright. But I'll buy it at meat price. Fifty-six yuans. That's my best offer." Brisinger said.

"Only meat price?"

"That what I just said. Nobody but a butcher could possibly want that beast. I can only offer the same price as a butcher. I might be able to sell it as a pack animal and, if I do, I'll split the difference with you. But, that's my best offer. Take it or leave it."

Lotek shuffled his feet. He still looked nervous about something. Brisinger wondered if the story Lotek just fed him was a load of shit.

"I'm waiting, Lotek." Brisinger said, impatiently.

"Done." Lotek said.

"Alright. Soot, get the money." Brisinger said, handing the kid the key to his strongbox.

The mute took the key and ducked behind the frayed edge of the tent where Brisinger's wagon was parked. While he accessed the box hidden beneath a loose floorboard in the wagon, Brisinger continued to assess Lotek. The Tribesman still looked nervous, as though thinking twice about what he was doing. He kept twisting the rope in his big hands, a white scar now visible on his forearm against a tendon. _A childhood injury?_ Brisinger wondered.

Soot finally arrived with the money in hand; exact cash, just as Brisinger taught him so as not to reveal exactly how much money Brisinger had. The boy handed Lotek the money, then took the end of the rope in his hand; waiting patiently for Lotek to finish counting. Mildly satisfied that everything seemed in order, Lotek released the rope and stepped away.

Immediately, the oddball kangorse squealed; pulling against the rope as it tried to rejoin with Lotek who was no walking back the way he came. Soot struggled to control the crazed animal; pulling hard with both hands, teeth clenched against a pain in his shoulders.

Brisinger cared a great deal about Soot and he rose out of his chair; a thin line of fire forming a whip of flames. Brisinger cracked the whip, forcefully; catching the kangorse's attention. It stared at him, immediately cowed.

"Post him." Brisinger said to Soot.

The boy nodded, took the kangorse behind the tent to a large hitching post where he bound the rope tight.

The rest of the day proved uneventful, until the kangorse figured out how to undo the knot2. Irritated, Brisinger left his post, tied a hefty and tight knot, then summoned a firewhip to his hand.

"Okay, you brain-dead moron. I'm going to whip you 'til your knees buckle. Next time you undo that knot, I'll flay you to within an inch of your life." Brisinger said.

Without wasting another breath, he began whipping. The air was rent with the kangorse's screams, but Brisinger didn't stop. He continued to flog the hapless animal until it was so exhausted, it was laying down; its patchy fur smoldering.

Brisinger sent the whip away, then walked off. No sooner had Brisinger sat down than he was suddenly up again; a frosthound and a volcano dog now in front of him; snarling. The two creatures inched closer to the tables and a badgermole carrying four people appeared.

"What's going on here?" Brisinger shouted.

A young Earth Kingdom girl slid down from the badgermole's back and approached. She glided past the two animals who ignored her; their attentions squared entirely on him.

"Are you Brisinger?" the girl asked.

"So what if I am?" Brisinger demanded. He was still looking, warily, at the snarling animals.

"Oh, praise the Spirits we found you." The girl said. "Look, a man was here earlier—name of Lotek. Did he come see you?"

"Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Who's asking?" Brisinger snapped.

"Toph, let me." A slender, raven-haired girl dressed in a full-length field cloak got off behind another girl who looked Water Tribe. A boy dressed in Metalbender armor held on to the twin pressure reins. Neither him nor the Water Tribe girl showed any emotion. But the Earth Kingdom girl was boiling over with emotion. The Fire Nation girl wasn't showing anything either, at least until she got up into Brisinger's face. "Listen, pal, my friend is asking the questions here and you'd best answer them. Because, in these parts, I'm known as the 'Sun Dragon'. Got it?"

Brisinger quailed. He knew of the "Sun Dragon". He knew she could radiate intense heat just from her skin. And, he also knew she was a pro at bending lightning. She was a nasty piece of work. He nodded in agreement and she backed off. He swallowed before speaking.

"Okay. A man named Lotek _did _come here. He wanted to sell me something but I wouldn't buy it from him."

"This object, was it a kangorse with black, gray, and white fur?" the Earth Kingdom girl asked.

"Might have been." Brisinger said. Soot looked at him, strangely. The Sun Dragon caught on.

"Your friend seems to recall differently." said the Sun Dragon. "Was it a kangorse or not?"

Brisinger realized he was trapped, but he still continued to lie. "Well, yeah it was. But, see, I have a strict rule about buying animals. Especially kangorses. I have to see a deed of ownership before I even think about buying one from a seller. I stay out of trouble that way."

"Please, it's really important." The Earth girl said. "Did you see the trader Lotek sold it to. I have to know!"

"Why? Was is it so important?" Brisinger asked. "Who are you, anyway?"

"That's the Avatar1" said the Water Tribe girl. "And I just caught you in a lie."

The first line surprised Brisinger more than the second. He goggled at the girl in front of him; noting her lack of height and minuscule hint of a build. She certainly didn't look like the Avatar. He always thought Avatars were supposed to look impressive, this girl didn't.

As soon as the Water Tribe girl's second line broke through Brisinger's thinking, he knew he was very trapped but he pretended not to be bothered by it. He cleared his throat.

"I'm telling you, I don't have it." He said. He suddenly noticed the Water Tribe girl now had an ice owl on her arm. _Had that owl always been there?_ he wondered. "Why is it so important to you, anyway?" He directed these words at the "Avatar".

The Earth girl grabbed him by the front of his black and red tunic and hauled him close. "That kangorse wasn't his to sell." She snapped. "It was mine and I want it back."

"We know you have him." the Water Tribe girl said. "My ice owl saw him behind your tent. You would do well to return him."

"Lotek said his mistress wanted to sell it." Brisinger said.

"That's the thing." said the Avatar. "His mistress is Lady Oma Bei Fong, my mother. She had no business selling him. He was mine and she hated him." The Avatar released Brisinger. "Please. Give him back to me."

Brisinger smoothed out the front of his tunic and leaned back against his chair. "Well, that's a problem. See, I bought the kangorse from a Water Tribesman named Lotek at butcher price. If I just gave him to you, then I will be out fifty-six yuans. I need something that will compensate fro the loss. Have either of you any money to give me?"

All four looked away. Brisinger smiled. Now that he knew the ugly beast posted out back belonged to the Avatar, he could double the cost at auction. Perhaps triple would suffice, but he didn't want to push his luck. Avatar possessions were worth more than gold. He stood up.

"I thought not. Sorry, kids. As much as I want to help you, I can't just give you that animal. I have a business to run. If I gave back everything I ever bought, why, I'd be out of a living. It's the way the world works."

"Wait." the Water Tribe girl slid off the badgermole's back. With one hand, she undid the clasp of a bracelet and laid it on the table. "Tell me, do you know who Katara is?"

"Avatar Aang's wife?"

"No, Avatar Korra's daughter."

"Hmm, exemplary healer and a member of the White Lotus. What of her?"

"This is hers. She inherited it from her mother and gave it to me. I'm one of Katara's best students."

"So?"

"Look. I'm the daughter of Grand Councilman Lakota and Councilwoman Yorie. I promise you that will return with the fifty-six yuans."

"How will I know you're not trying to trick me?"

"I'm a person of my word." she said.

The Avatar's hand was at the Water Tribe girl's arm. "Koda, I can't let you buy him for me."

Koda turned and smiled at her friend. "It's okay, Toph. If you feel guilty about it, you can just pay me back."

Avatar Toph frowned, still uncomfortable with that choice.

Brisinger grabbed the bracelet off the display cases on his table and handed it to Soot. "Very well, come back here tomorrow at this time with my money. If you're not back with my money, I'm coming to get that miserable excuse for a kangorse and I'll have him chopped up into little tiny pieces and have him fed to the hounds. That's a promise."

Avatar Toph made as though to strangle him but Koda stepped between her and Brisinger.

"If you hurt Ichiru, I'll put a brick through your skull!" shrieked the Avatar.

Brisinger waved her off. _Bold words for someone so small._ He thought. "He's around back. Take him and get out of here."

All but the Metalbender left. Brisinger watched that boy, wondering what his role was in all this.

-A-

I was over-joyed that we found Ichiru, but I was also irritated by the Firebender named Brisinger and angry that he would even threaten Ichiru's life like that. Miakoda and Asherah seemed relieved the worst was over but, at the same time, nervous. Nervous about me and my own threat. I was normally a non-violent person, but I would make good on my own promise.

We found Ichiru posted out back. Only, he didn't look right. As I got closer, I realized that my beloved kangorse was covered in burns. His fur was smoldering in places and was missing in others; revealing red and raw skin beneath.

I let out a sob and Ichiru raised his narrow head to regard me. There was a moment when he looked afraid, but his soft, brown eyes changed to recognition. He stood up. I ran to him and carefully hugged him around his neck, then kissed him on his soft nose. While I worked the knot out of the rope, Asherah and Miakoda inspected the burns.

"These were made by firewhip." Asherah said.

"So, that trader whipped my Ichiru?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Appears so." Asherah confirmed.

I quivered with rage and I really wanted to make good on my promise. But Miakoda was already drawing water out of a drinking trough. She surrounded Ichiru's body carefully with the healing water. Ichiru flinched at this new thing now touching him, but as the healing water cooled his burns, he relaxed.

"Come on." Asherah said. "Let's go home."

* * *

1Pressure reins- I put a footnote here because I wasn't sure if you would understand what I was trying to say here. However, since it is pretty difficult to explain what pressure reins are, just think of Korra's polar bear dog, Naga. Korra uses pressure reins to give directions to Naga. They're effective, however, they should not be used on animals such as horses.

2Yes, it's true, horses _can_ untie ropes. But, only a select few actually knows how to do it and it's usually the ones that live side-by-side with goats.

* * *

Chapter 4:  
Maul= Darth Maul, Star Wars Episode 1/The Clone Wars  
Sidious= Darth Sidious, Star Wars Episodes 1-6  
Shard= Rakkety Tam by Brian Jacques  
Brisinger= Brisingr by Christopher Paolini


	6. VI

_Chapter six. If you didn't like Brisinger before, I think you'll like this chapter. Toph certainly did when I wrote this chapter.  
_

_Since no one seems interested in playing the name game, then I will stop playing it. However, I will still supply you with the answers to last chapter's names. Also, there was some terminology in use here that I wasn't sure if you would understand or not. So, I have also included footnotes.  
_

___Also, I have a fanpage on Facebook now. Tari J Deiter. You'll get updates on chapters like exerpts, quotes, and the whole shebang. Also, you'll have the insider scoop on some future stories I'm brewing up. hehe. go ahead and like me._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra and anything that appears. However, if you haven't heard of it, it's mine. Also, I do NOT accept nor condone any reason what so ever for people to abuse animals. Watching those commercials featuring abused and neglected animals makes me cry.  
_

* * *

VI

Ever since being banished from Republic City, Maul made very few appearances unless if with other Firebenders. Like members of the Agni Kai. Maul was quick to gather up four others to go into the city with him. Both he and another banished Firebender named Savage*dressed in deep-hooded field cloaks; ones hat concealed their tattooed faces so they wouldn't be recognized as shunned ones. The other three weren't banished, but they were the cause of lot of anxiety in the general public, which is why Maul chose them.

The five of them made their way into the border between the ruins of what used to be Omashu's capitol and Republic City. They strode into Market Town, looking at the various objects laying around. Many were extravagant objects from the four nations, but none held any interest for the five Firebenders. Sidious had a specific list of items he wanted them to pick up and had very few yuans to pay for them.

Vendors immediately hailed them, flailing their merchandise in their direction in hopes of catching their attention. But they ignored those noisy salesmen. Savage leaned close to Maul.

"Pushy aren't they, brother?" he said.

Maul cast a sidelong look at Savage; saying nothing.

Maul and Savage were, indeed, brother. Savage was far older and Maul had figured out many Firebending applications before Savage even mastered basic forms. But Savage was much more vicious in their art. Both had earned the revered title of "Dragon" and both had altered their appearances to look like Mortal Dragons. Despite this, they weren't close.

One of the Agni Kai members paused to look at a selection of decorative knives laying under the protection of a glass-topped display case that was locked against thieves. The boy—whose name was Zazim Kath*, Maul remembered—pointed to a double-edged blade and smiled suggestively at the head of their group.

"What'chu think? Yes?" Zazim asked.

Maul took a look; suddenly annoyed when the vendor interfered.

"An excellent choice." he said, opening the display case and taking the knife out. "This is a ceremonial sacrifice knife used during the Festivals of Kosh. The craftsmanship is excellent and flawless. Try it out."

Zazim looked at Maul and the Crimson Dragon nodded his permission. Zazim took the nife; delight showing on his rough features. He tested the balance on his palm and the keenness of both edges on his thumb. Pleased with the result, Zazim glanced back again at Maul; waiting for permission. Maul nodded and handed Zazim enough yuans to make the purchase. Then, they walked off.

Badim Fass*, another youthful Firebender who had joined the Agni Kai gang, was looking at dishes. He checked the list Sidious had given them before selecting a crystal bowl. Like Zazim, Badim looked back at Maul to receive permission before making the purchase.

Maul was about to check up on their third underling when he saw _them_. A group of youngsters between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. They were hassling a merchant Maul knew all too well. Brisinger. The youngest-looking member of the group, an Earthbender, looked like she was pleading for something from the stubborn Firebender, who continued to lie to her.

Maul watched them, especially the Earthbender, wondering what Brisinger could possibly have that made the girl so upset. Finally, Brisinger seemed to relent after the Waterbender—with hair that was a curious shade of white—gave him a bracelet. The three women went back behind Brisinger's tent; leaving the male Metalbender alone. A few minutes later, the trio arrived; dropping an ugly, spotted kangorse behind them. After the four of them left, Maul approached.

"Excuse me." Maul said, cordially.

"Yes?" Brisinger said, clearly irritated.

"Who were those people?" Maul said, pointing after the retreating figures.

Brisinger shrugged. "One of them was the Avatar." he said. "At least, that's what the Water Tribe girl said."

"Which one was the Avatar?" Maul said, keeing his voice even with a mild hint of interest.

"The short, female, Earthbender. Called herself Toph. Said she was the daughter of Oma Bei Fong." said Brisinger. He shrugged again. "Didn't look like the Avatar to me."

"I don't suppose she does." Maul said.

Brisinger suddenly recognized Maul's tattoos. "Hey, you're not a banished Firebender, are you?" he asked, a little too loudly for Maul's liking.

Maul's hand was suddenly at the center of Brisinger's chest. A spark of lightning erupted from beneath his palm and Brisinger slumped over as thought sleeping. Maul withdrew his hand and tucked it into the pocket of his field cloak. He didn't like taking life, but for a lowlife like Brisinger, Maul was willing to make an exception.

A gasp from the rear tent flap told Maul he wasn't alone. His golden eyes met those of a young boy. Maul's hands turned into fists. He didn't fathom the idea of taking the kid's life. Instead, he called one of the other Firebenders over and the boy was taken away to see if he would be any worth to Sidious' plans.

-A-

On the way back to the townhouse; Boar let Zero travel at his own pace. The rush to find Ichiru was gone and with the injuries he had sustained while with Brisinger, we didn't want to pressure into moving faster than his burns allowed. However, Miakoda kept a blanket of cool water over the burns to provide him with some form of comfort.

The journey back, unfortunately, supplied me with a lot of problems that flitted around in my brain. Each problem was coupled with an emotion and I knew exactly why I was feeling that way.

I was happy—overjoyed, actually—because he had found Ichiru. Though in less-than perfect condition, I was just really really happy we found him alive and not hanging by his feet on hook in a butcher's freezer. Ichiru scanned happy, too. He was back with me. Despite his burns, he seemed to be dancing or at least trotting beside me. His intelligent-looking brown eyes sparkled in unmistakable glee. Yep, definitely happy.

But I was scared. Scared that this sort of thing will happen again. Dad's attempts at getting rid of Zero was proof enough that Mom would try this kind of thing again. But I was more afraid that, next time, we wouldn't be so lucky to find him alive.

Then, there was hate. Hate directed at my narrow-minded mother for doing this to him. For selling my darling Ichiru to the Firebender. And I hated the Firebender for his obvious abuse toward my pet. No animal should be treated like that. Thinking back, I really wanted to return to Market Town and make good on my promise to cave his skull in with a brick. And even though Mom had yelled at me and grounded me, I was glad I had earthquaked Mom's room. But, again, the fear set in. Fear that Mom would use that as a reason to attempt this again.

Asherah was sitting directly behind me. She leaned forward and patted me on the back. Despite her roughness, Asherah was deeply sensitive to the feelings of those around her. Miakoda was, too, and I was sure even she could feel my anxiety.

"Things will turn out okay, Toph." Asherah said.

"She'll try it again, I know she will." I said. Thoughts of losing Ichiru hurt me and I was still refusing to cry. Earthbenders didn't cry in public. At least, that's what it said in our social records. We had to be stoic like a stone and face our problems head on.

"She won't try to sell Ichiru again." Miakoda said, disbelievingly. She knew I meant Mom.

"Yes, she will." Boar said. The hardness in his voice suggested that his jaw had tightened. He knew the truth just as well as I did. "Mom _would_ try this again. No matter how many times we rescue him, Mom will continue to sell him until he's finally out of the way for good."

I leaned forward until my head was resting against Miakoda's back. She didn't shy away from me, nor did her concentration on keeping Ichiru comfortable break. I took a few shallow breaths into her tunic; trying to hold back the tears that threatened to show.

"It's alright, Toph." Miakoda said.

I looked up, noticing for the first time just how blue her eyes were. Like glittering sapphires in her russet face. She smiled at me and my fears were relieved.

"We'll think of something." she finally said.

I believed her. It wasn't very often I believed Miakoda, not because she had a tendency to lie, but because of her positive outlook on things. She always saw the silver lining and I looked at things realistically from past experience. But, this time, I believed her. Because, this time, I wanted to believe her.

Councilman Lutok's townhouse was busy outside. Lutok, Yorie, Komanchi, Cherokee, and Sokka were standing outside on the front stoop, talking to Mom and Roku. At least Lutok and Yorie were talking to Mom and Roku. The boys seemed to be taking bets on how soon Mom would cave.

When Boar pulled Zero into a stop, Mom stopped in the middle of her argument with the other three adults—who seemed to be ganging up on her—turned and sent Boar and me a glare. The glare said it all. She was very very resentful that I had disobeyed her and had gone after that "impure creature" that Ichiru was, and she was even more unhappy that Boar had run off with me. In her eyes, our actions were comparable to criminal activity. I knew exactly how this was going to end. It wasn't going to be pretty, but I quickly decided I wasn't going to let it bother me.

We slid off Zero's back and Boar wordless handed me Ichiru's lead rope. I held the rope as tightly to the clasp as I dared, keeping Ichiru tight to my side. But my kangorse didn't seem to mind. Quite the contrary, he seemed to revel in my closeness.

Mom closed the distance between us in only a few, short strides. Once again, her hand flew into my vision. My right cheek now matched my left. Looking over mom's shoulder, I could see the looks of astonishment thrown her way. Surprise that Mom had even hit me in that way. To me, it was her way of disciplining me. To them, it probably looked demeaning.

Mom started yelling at us now; telling us how stupid we were for retrieving my pet. She rambled on and on about how our actions reflected badly on the "most noble house of Bei Fong" and everything she had done thus far had been for us and our futures. I noticed she didn't try to strike Boar. She never hit Boar. His future had always been securely locked as a Metalbending policeman. Brik's future had been secured as head of the household. Mine had always been somewhere in the middle, what with me being an Earthbender and having minimum skill necessary to bend metal. Even though we were never truly sure where I fit in at, Mom and I had never been able to see eye to eye.

Her last words rankled me and I couldn't help but feel very angry. My anger erupted out of me like a volcano and I was shouting loud enough for half of Republic City to hear me.

"Since when has everything you've done been for the benefit of anything but yourself?" I said. Mom took a step back. She had been expecting some kind of reaction . . . just not this. "When has everything—the press conferences, the events, the charities, the arranged play dates—been for anyone but yourself?"

"You watch your tone, you selfish brat!" Mom snapped. "Everything your father and I have done _was_ for your futures. How is it you couldn't see it?"

Roku decided enough was enough and he stepped in; placing himself between me and Mom. Once again, he exuded a calm that pushed my anger aside.

"Lady Bei Fong, I'm afraid Toph is right." he said. "Youhaven't done anything for her future. If anything, what you've done so far was only a wild attempt to gain more public awareness for your house."

"How dare you!" Mom shrieked. "This matter does not concern you, Grand Lotus Roku!"

"If it concerns the Avatar, then it does concern the White Lotus." Roku said, keeping his voice calm. "And what you have done only upset the balance. Selling the Avatar's animal guide is a serous crime. A crime which has happened at least once before. To Avatar Aang."

I looked at Ichiru. _Animal guide?_ I had never thought of him that way. To me, he had always been a pet. A lovable pet. He nickered at me softly and I patted him on the forehead—one of the few places that wasn't burned.

"Animal guide?" Mom said, equally as disbelieving at Roku's choice of words as I was. "She picked him to spite us!"

"I did not!" I said. I was surprised by how calm my voice was despite Mom's accusations. In fact, I was more upset with Roku's calming presence and his ability to keep me from reacting badly then I was with Mom. "I picked him because I wanted him."

"You wanted him because I told you to choose the best of the pure breeds." Mom said, her candor getting more and more aggressive.

"Ichiru _is_ a pure breed." Boar said. "His parents were both kangorses."

Mom's gray eyes were suddenly on him. "Don't get involved with this, Haru. You're in enough trouble for helping Toph already."

"I'm just saying that—" Boar began but mom raised a dainty hand to silence him.

"No. Enough. You do not speak today." she said. She inhaled sharply, glaring at the two of us, her oldest kids. "I'm very disappointed in the two of you."

"Why?" We all looked at Councilman Lutok who had suddenly spoken. Lutok was a big, strong man. His face weathered from a childhood in the South Pole. His long, dark-brown hair was suddenly gathered back into a wolf's tail and the rest underneath was braided and capped with accent beads. His fine robes bore very little ornamentation except for the tassels of fur down the front and a few beads on the hem. Lutok descended the steps and approached; his hands extended in a gesture of calm.

"Why?" he said again, directing his question at Mom. "For doing what any other child in Republic City would do? What any child in the _world_ would do?"

Mom immediately rounded on him. "They're not any other child, Councilman Lutok. They're _my_ children. They are members of the Bei Fong clan—the oldest noble family of the Earth Kingdom colonies. We raised them to respect that much. Instead, they continue to run amok. Befriending ruffians"—she said this while sending Asherah a dark, scathing look. Asherah was Bei Fong clan public enemy number one as far as mom was concerned—"and doing all sorts of foolish things! They never think about how badly this reflects back to the clan! How it makes people see our ancestry! It's a disgrace!"

"So, this is all about your clan, is that it?" Lutok asked.

"Of course it is!" Mom said.

"never about the kids and what they want?" Lutok pressed.

Mom's answer took too long for anyone's liking. "Of course everything I've done has been for them." she said, acting as though Lutok would be stupid to think anything else.

"I don't think it is." Lutok said. "See, you align yourself with all individuals of importance. Anyone less than that is not worth your attention." He gestured to his daughter. "Miakoda, though descended from two members on the council, is hardly a welcome visitor in your home though you pretend to accept her company. And Asherah—a talented young Firebender who earned the title of 'Dragon'—is even less welcome because her father works in a factory which provides energy for the entire city. Both girls are very good friends with Toph and they make her happy. Yet, you think she could do better."

Mom was at a loss for words. Lutok continued.

"Our children are the future of the world. Your son is going to be a Metalbending policeman and your daughter was just named Avatar. And Brik—it's my understanding he will become head of the clan in time, right?"

Mom nodded.

"Is this a future you would have picked out for them?" Lutok said, staring her down. "Maybe you had factored in Haru and Brik's places, but what about Toph? Did you have _any_ plans for her future? Even if you did have a plan for all three, they either would have succeeded in their own time or they would have decided a future for themselves. And Toph's placement as Avatar isn't something you could have predicted."

"I only wanted what's best for Toph as Avatar. That kangorse is hardly the kind of animal the Avatar should be seen on." Mom said, gesturing to Ichiru around Roku.

"It is if she picked him." Roku said. "Now you had no business selling him to begin with."

"They had no business buying him back." Mom said. "Especially since Toph had no money."

Everyone looked at me. "How did you get him back, then?" Yorie asked.

Miakoda stepped up. "I gave the trader the bracelet Katara gave me." she said.

"Miakoda!" Yorie said. "Why would you do that?"

"I gave it to him as collateral. I'm goin got pay him the whole fifty-six yuans he wanted." Miakoda said, unashamedly.

"That's how much he paid Lotek for him to begin with." mom said. She straightened up, stiffly. "If he wants his money back, he can forget it. It's not going to happen."

I glared at her, about to say something harsh when Lotek stepped in.

"We'll pay for him." he said.

"No, you won't, Chairman Lutok." Roku said. "Because Oma Bei Fong is going to pay Miakoda back for this."

"Like hell I am!" Mom snapped; gray eyes blazing fiercely at the Grand Lotus.

Roku suddenly looked very big. His golden eyes turned to cold chips of amber as he stared into my Mother's eyes. Mom backed up. The air was intense. It was like Roku could see into Mom's very soul. He was a formidable giant, not quite capable of loosing his Firebending at a moment's notice.

"You _will_ pay Miakoda back." he said in a voice that forestalled any argument.

What happened next was totally unexpected. Throughout my childhood, I had never known Mom to carry any kind of money with her. When she reached into her pocket, however, I became aware of a lump and the sound of coins clacking against each other as she took the bag of money out. She handed it to Roku who tested its weight before giving it to Lutok. Now that mom had been released from Roku's penetrating gaze, she glared at me.

"If you continue in your path of defiance, you are no longer welcome in our home." she said.

"Fie!" I snapped. I wasn't going to argue with her. My rise to up to Avatar had only made things more tense between me and her. I was sure I wouldn't be able to stand being in her house for two more weeks. Realizing that Roku was supposed to take me in anyway, I looked at him; noticing the grave expression on his face made me realize they weren't ready for me yet.

Once Mom was gone in her carriage, Roku turned to Lutok and Yorie. "We can't have Avatar Toph living on the streets. Is there a safe place she could stay for a while until the compound is finished?"

I looked sheepishly between Asherah and Lutok. I knew Asherah was dying to invite me in. Her dad liked me well enough. But even though Asherah and I loved each other like sisters, we still hadn't figured out how to work out our differences. I was sure I would be able to stand a few days under Weylin's roof. But Earthbenders were stubborn as rocks and Firebenders were unwieldy and could be ruthless. It would be only a matter of time before Weylin and Asherah both would get tired of my company and kick me out. Living with them was a strong possibility. So was living with Lutok and his family. Problem was, I almost felt bad about asking them. They were taking care of Lutok's nephews.

"She can stay here." Yorie said, breaking into my thoughts of living with Firebenders. She descended the stairs and put both hands on me. "Toph has always been welcome in our home."

Words could not describe how grateful I was toward Yorie for that.

Lutok smiled. "Yes she can stay here." he said. He looked Roku in the face. "Is that alright with you?"

"Absolutely. At least I know where to find her when we're ready." Roku said.

Lutok looked at Boar. "And you, young Master Haru? How do you feel about your sister living with Water Tribe folk for a while?"

Boar shrugged. "As long as Toph is safe, I'm game for anything." he said, indifferently.

Oh my dear, loving and understanding, big brother. I wanted to kiss him for this. Boar had a similar problem in regards to friends. Lakota and Sasuke were no better than Miakoda and Asherah in Mom's eyes. Their parents weren't on the council and their placement n the District Bending teams made them worse than Asherah. But at least Boar was now training to be on the Metalbender force.

Knowing boar wasn't touchy-feely, I reached up and squeezed his hand through his gauntlet in a silent thank-you gesture. Boar squeezed me in return. Then he picked up the pressure reins.

"I'll come by later with your clothes and Ichiru's tack." he said.

"Okay." I said. "Uh, could you leave the clan clothes behind?"

Boar smiled. "I didn't figure you wanted those to begin with." He wheeled Zero around and pushed the badgermole in the direction of what used to be home.

I watched him leave; aware of the phrase "Home is where the heart is". Did that phrase have any impact on how I felt about the Bei Fong manor house? Yes, it did. My heart was never there to begin with.

Miakoda took me b the hand and pulled me in the direction of the backyard. "Come on. I'll show you where you can put Ichiru." she said, cheerfully.

I smiled in spite of myself. I couldn't imagine how Miakoda could be feeling about this. She looked positively ecstatic at the idea of having a temporary sister. Not that I could blame him. She had three boys in the house. Once more girl would tip the odds slightly in her favor.

The backyard was not very big but had a lot of green grass. Already, Ichiru was munching on it. I patted his forehead, gently, and when he picked up his head, I kissed him on the nose; tugging him toward the small shed in the middle of the yard. Miakoda opened the shed and we peeked inside. It wasn't very big, only as large as a stall aback at the manor, but it was serviceable. Ichiru could bed down here at night. I sent Ichiru inside; giving him a treat which he munched on while he turned circles and laid down.

"We can get some feed from the market tomorrow." Miakoda suggested.

I nodded, but said nothing; watching Ichiru and wondering how safe it would be to leave him here unattended.

Miakoda touched me on the shoulder. "He'll be fine, Toph. The neighbors won't bother him. Neither will the boys for that matter."

"It's not them I'm worried about." I said. "I'm afraid Brisinger will come back for him."

Miakoda patted her hip where the bag of coins now rested in her pocket. "I'll lave first thing in the morning to pay him. You won't be separated from Ichiru again."

"Thanks, Koda." I said. "For everything, I mean."

She grinned. "No problem."

* * *

Chapter Five:  
Yuki- Vampire Knight/Vampire Knight: Guilty  
Mightyena- Pokemon  
Absol- Pokemon


	7. VII

_Chapter seven. I really don't have anything to say about this chapter so how about we get the author's notes done and over with.  
_

_Since no one seems interested in playing the name game, then I will stop playing it. However, I will still supply you with the answers to last chapter's names. Also, there was some terminology in use here that I wasn't sure if you would understand or not. So, I have also included footnotes.  
_

___Also, I have a fanpage on Facebook now. Tari J Deiter. You'll get updates on chapters like exerpts, quotes, and the whole shebang. Also, you'll have the insider scoop on some future stories I'm brewing up. hehe. go ahead and like me._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra and anything that appears. However, if you haven't heard of it, it's mine.  
_

* * *

VII

Sidious was quite pleased with the day's haul. His five trusted Firebenders had returned with exactly what he needed . . . and more.

The albino, former-Air Nomad circled around the young boy in front of him, looking him up and down. He was obviously a Firebender. But not a very strong one. Sidious could get some use out of him, just not enough for his plans to take place.

Sidious patted the boy's dark hair, not missing the wide golden eyes peering at him in fear through a fringe of blackish bangs. Sidious continued to push the boy for answers regarding his age and his name. The boy made signs that he was nine and he spelled his name out in the dirt.

SOOT.

Sidious shook his head. "That's not a name befitting of you. Your name will be, henceforth, Kam*."

The boy didn't say anything. Apparently, he couldn't speak at all.

_What a pity._ Sidious thought. He gestured to Sedriss*, one who Maul's underlings who took little Kam down to be with the others.

-A-

My first night with the Water Tribe folk was difficult to say the least. I woke up disoriented in a room that wasn't mine. It took me a few minutes to realize that I had been kicked out of Bei Fong manor and I was now living with Miakoda's family. I quickly rolled over and went back to sleep.

My rest was disturbed in the morning when I was pounced upon by the boys. Komanchi, who was laying on top of me, pulled back the covers to grin at me. I always hated mornings and the servants at the manor knew better than to wake me up. I glared at Komanchi with as much malice as I could manage.

"You're lucky you're adorable." I said.

Komanchi giggled. He was easy to love. Seven years old, the spitting image of Lutok's brother, Lotek, at a much younger age and already fairly decent at Waterbending. He reminded me of Brik in a weird kind of way. Innocent and sweet. Brik used to be the same way before he grew tired of Mom and Dad's over-exaggerated expectations of all of us. He doesn't laughed as much as he used to.

I sat up as Sokka threw my school robes at me. I couldn't tell if he got them out of my closet or not but I decided not to worry about it. But I wasn't about to change out of my nightshirt in front of them. I clenched my hand into a fist.

"You have three seconds to get out of here before I start throwing rocks. One! Two!" Before I even got to three, there was a stampede as the boys fled the room.

I grinned to myself. I wouldn't have actually hurt them but my threat had been heeded nonetheless. I got out of bed, shrugged out of my nightshirt before putting on my robes one layer at a time. Today, I got to go to school as Miakoda and Cherokee's honorary Earthbender sister. But, I had to go without Ichiru. Miakoda had been giving him Water Tribe healing treatments—alternating between water and ice to keep the burns cool—but she said he wouldn't be saddle-worthy for a while. At least until I was going to leave for the compound.

The breakfast table at the manor was usually quiet. In fact, most mealtimes were quiet unless if we had guests. Water Tribe meals were not so. The boys were extra hyper as they inhaled the food set down in front of them. Miakoda was trading conversation with Yorie and Lutok was nowhere to be seen. I sat down between Sokka and Komanchi and started eating the Water Tribe breakfast the cook laid out in front of me. Yorie finally noticed I was there.

"Good morning, Toph." she said, grinning at me. Miakoda looked a lot like Yorie except for the hair and the full maturity of Yorie's face.

I almost jumped out of my skin when Yorie greeted me like that. Mom usually ignored me at the breakfast table. To be greeted like someone who mattered was odd to me and I knew Yorie hadn't done it because I was the Avatar. Miakoda's family was nothing like mine.

I forced a grin on my face and was surprised by how easy it was. I didn't have to feign happiness here and that was a relief.

"Good morning, Councilwoman Yorie." I said, dipping my spoon into the clam soup. "Did Councilman Lutok go into town to pay for Ichiru this morning?"

Yorie's grin faded. "You haven't heard yet, have you?" she asked.

"Heard what?" My heart felt like it was ready to jump out of my chest. I wondered if Brisinger had made good on his threat already and had come back for Ichiru. Was my kangorse already at a butcher shop?

Yorie must have known what I was thinking about because she reached across Sokka to touch my hand. "Honey, Brisinger was found dead yesterday and his assistant—a boy named Soot—is missing. My husband is out assembling the Metalbenders to find the killer as we speak."

I should have been upset that Brisinger was gone, but I wasn't. In all actuality, I was relieved the Firebender was dead, though I did feel bad that the boy was gone. For now, Ichiru was safe. I didn't have to worry about him disappearing any more.

"Do they have any suspects?" I asked, conversationally.

Yorie gave me a meaningful look. "You were one. Witness say you were yelling about putting a brick through his skull if he hurt Ichiru."

I blew a few raspberries. I certainly wasn't the most non-violent Avatar the world had ever seen, but at least I hadn't killed anyone.

"Anyone else?" I asked. I figured they would have seen me Earthbend a brick through Brisinger's skull if I had done it. The fact I was one didn't bother me.

"Others say there were five Firebenders in town. One was talking to Brisinger just before he died. We're looking for those five now but we don't know where they are." Yorie said.

I looked at Miakoda, noticing that she was wearing the Water Tribe bracelet again. Obviously Lutok had picked it up and brought it back. For a moment, I wondered if Mom got her money back but decided I didn't care.

I finished my soup and stood up to take my bowl to the kitchen. Aside from the cook, two kitchen staff members, and a made, the townhouse had no servants. Not like my parents who hired people out of nowhere to do things that were "not befitting for a Bei Fong to do" around the house and property. I thanked the cook for the food, then went back out to the dining room where I gave Yorie a hug.

"Thanks for taking me in." I said. "It really means a lot."

"Oh, you're most certainly welcome, Toph. Besides, it's only for a couple of weeks." Yorie said.

"It still means a lot." I said. I wanted her to know how grateful I was. Not just because I didn't have to deal with Mom anymore but because they had selflessly accepted me in their home.

"I know, Toph." Yorie said, patting my cheek. "Oh, by the way, Grand Lotus Roku asked me to tell you that he was coming by here after school to see how you are in Earthbending."

"Really?" I said. I wasn't sure how I felt about that but said I'd be there.

Once Miakoda, Sokka, Komanchi, and Cherokee were done with their breakfast, we walked to school.

-A-

"You were careless, Maul." Sidious said, his normally-mellow voice now a hard whisper and the ruby eyes froze the Firebender in his place on the floor. "You were spotted in town yesterday. You were seen killing someone."

"I'm sorry, Master." Maul said. He struggled to keep his voice level but failed because he knew what was coming. Sidious didn't like mistakes.

"That's not good enough!" Sidious said, harshly. "If the Metalbenders find our whereabouts then Bael's coming will have to be put off. Bael is not patient."

"I will do better next time." Maul promised.

"Yes. You will. Right after you have learned your lesson." Sidious said. "Get up."

Maul got up and turned away; shedding his field cloak and shirt as Sidious drew the amber-hilted dagger. Maul's screams tore through the silence of Sidious' citadel.

-A-

I wasn't the least bit surprised when we arrived to school and everyone already seemed to know that I was living with Water Tribe folk. District Five wasn't very big even compared to the other eight districts around Republic City. But my mother was a blabbermouth. She liked for people to know what was going on in her life inside the house. No doubt, she had already told her tea circle ladies about what has happened and they told their friends. The grapevine of women was a strong one indeed.

I was immediately greeted by Boar and Brik. My brothers hugged me tightly. Brik telling me he missed me. I missed him too and neither of us bothered to expect either Mom nor me to make up. We were too different and it was just a matter of time before I left the covering of my parent's house anyway.

Asherah was there in the courtyard, too, talking to Sasuke. I knew there had been a thing between the two Firebenders but I wasn't sure. The two were sitting on one of the benches in front of the fountain. They weren't touching or holding hands—being as inconspicuous as possible—but they were sitting awfully close together. I began wondering about their arrangement and decided it wasn't any of my business.

"Hey, Toph! Miakoda!"

My eyes tore away to the sound of someone hailing us, centering on the Airbender who was dashing across the courtyard toward us. I realized that is was Zephir and he was tattooed. I found myself smiling with glee. It was about time Zephir got his Airbender arrows. His cousin, Abinsur, got his a long time ago. But Zephir was a lot like his father in many ways.

Miakoda gave Zephir's bald head a rough pat. Her joy was much nicer than mine. "Look at you! A full Airbender, now! Whaddya know!"

"I know, right?" Zephir said, laughing.

He rolled back the sleeves of his robes to show us the tattoos that extended all the way up his arms, then pulled up his pant legs to show us the extent of the tattoos up his legs. The skin around the marks looked red and swollen. I wondered when he had it done and judging by the swirled design that made up the arrows, I guessed it took a while.

"Six hours." Zephir said. "Six hours of doing nothing but getting stenciled and inked. Man, it was a long six hours and I had to be—"

I immediately clapped a hand to his mouth. "I'd rather not know the rest." I said.

He grinned past my hand, obviously enjoying my reaction and I glared at him; finally pulling my hand away when I was sure he was going to stop talking about it.

"Anyway, congrats." I said.

"Thanks, Toph. And congrats on being named Avatar." Zephir said.

I blanched and he laughed. Before he could tease me more about it, the bell rang and the courtyard emptied out as everyone filed into the building for class.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. The teachers congratulated me on being named Avatar just like Zephir, as did many of my peers. Almost everyone I met had some form of advice or blessing they wanted to pass on. Sasuke even stopped me in the hall and gave me a gift—a field cloak that didn't fit him anymore.

While I seemed to have plenty of supporters, I also had lots of opponents. Most of them were Mei and her clique and Flint and Shard with their people. Even Miss Zura openly refused to believe that I was Avatar and I wasn't even close to disagreeing with her. Just before I took my seat, Miss Zura slapped her ruler down on my desk and stared me in the eye.

"The White Lotus may have named you the Avatar, Toph Bei Fong, but I don't buy it. To me, you'll always be a slacker." she said.

I said nothing. Choosing, instead, to let it go. I sat down and took out my history book. Ten more days of this and then I was gone. I couldn't wait.

All during Miss Zura's lecture, I stared at my book; paying only enough attention to flip the pages when the other students did. The words made no sense to me and neither did Miss Zura's lecture. Aside from that, I behaved myself pretty well in her class and she didn't bother to call me, though I knew she wanted to.

When the bell rang, I was already out the door with my school supplies on my back and my new field cloak over my arm. Without thinking I went straight to the stables in search of Ichiru only to remember that I had come to school without him. I left, sadly, and almost ran into Miakoda who had come looking for me. She didn't ask why I was there—she knew I had forgotten—and, instead, led the way across the courtyard to the main archway. I saw Brik and Boar and waved only to have them wave back.

We walked back to the townhouse where we changed into our lounge clothes and worked on our homework until Yorie called us down. Standing in the foyer was Roku and the other four White Lotus council members with their scribe in his recognizable miter.

"Roku!" I said, in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Roku smiled as though my question had an obviously answer. "We came to see your skills as an Earthbender of course, Toph." he said, gently.

"Oh." I said. "I knew that. I—I just forgot."

Roku nodded. "Of course you did." He turned to Yorie and Lutok. "I would like to know we were can take this display."

"Out back will be fine." Lutok said.

We followed Lutok out to the backyard. Ichiru was there eating grass. He looked up and nickered at me. He didn't seem upset that I left him behind I spent a few minutes stroking his face and giving him a kiss on his velvety nose.

"Toph. We would like to begin." Roku said.

I ruffled Ichiru's mane and promised him I'd be back before joining the others; itching to get this test over with.

"Are you ready?" Roku asked, eying me. I nodded, Roku motioned to one of the other White Lotus who stepped forward. He was an Earthbender. And he looked plenty old. "This is Bolin. He will be your opponent today."

I stared into his face. It looked weathered with age, but his green eyes were still piercing. Friendly. Mischievous. His salt and pepper hair was cut close to his skull with a nice flair in the front. He had rounded features and a pudgy nose. As he removed the White Lotus collar and the robe to reveal the sleeveless green shirt and brown trousers, I noticed his arms were big and muscular. Age had shrunk them down, but the definition was still there. It took a minute for the name to click for me.

"Bolin? _The_ Bolin of the Fire Ferrets?" I said.

Bolin grinned. "That's right." he said.

I don't usually get too excited. But, this time, I was undeniably excited. Here I was meeting my brother's one here and role-model. Boar would be so jealous.

"Holy shit, it's great to meet you." I said. "Can I have your autograph? It's for my brother."

Bolin chuckled. "Sure." he said. "When we're done here."

"Thanks." I said.

"Let's get started." Bolin said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the three boys tell Yorie they were going down to play by the creek. Yorie told them not to go too far and they agreed as they took off. I watched them a moment before settling into the Earthbending stance.

-A-

Komanchi knew he shouldn't be getting too far away from his aunt and uncle's house. Aunt Yorie told him to stay close by. But Komanchi wanted adventure. So far, the Waterbending games he shared with Sokka and Cherokee bored him. Komanchi wanted something better to do.

"Komanchi, get back here!" thirteen year old Cherokee called as Komanchi stepped across the slippery stones to the other side of the creek.

Komanchi turned and touched his thumb to his nose with his tongue sticking out.

"Komanchi! I'm not kidding! Get back here!" Sokka shouted.

Komanchi ignored his older brother. Sokka was a bossy old turd, anyway. He darted up the bank and disappeared into the woods.

"FINE!" He heard Sokka say. "Be that way! But when Dad comes home, don't come crying to me when he tans your ungrateful hide!"

Komanchi didn't care. He picked up a stick and tapped the trees with it as he walked away from the townhouse. He didn't pay attention to where he was going and, pretty soon, Komanchi was lost.

"Hello."

Komanchi turned and saw the strangest looking man he had ever seen in the seven years he had been alive. The man was bald and his face was covered completely in red and black tattoos. Horns ringed his skulltop in a circle. His golden eyes hard on the blue-eyed bender. Komanchi had heard of such people like this before. The Firebenders called them "Mortal Dragons" because they were humans whose features had been altered to resemble dragons.

"Hello." Komanchi said, in return, knowing he shouldn't talk to strangers.

"Are you lost?"

"Yes." Komanchi said, not knowing any better.

"Tell me something, are you a bender?" the man asked.

"Yes. Water." Komanchi said. "But I'm not very good at it."

The man's face suddenly seemed interested. "I would like to introduce you to someone. He would be very interested to meet you."

"Who is it?"

"My master. He specializes in such interests as bending. Perhaps he can give you the secret to perfecting your Waterbending."

Komanchi's interest was piqued. He accepted the mortal dragon's hand, not knowing he wouldn't be coming back.

The mortal dragon led Komanchi outside the city limits and through the ruins of Omashu. In the ruins lounged several people. Benders all. Komanchi could see mainly Firebenders with a handful of Water and a couple of Earthbenders here and there. The mortal dragon dragged Komanchi passed them all and into the only standing building and up the stairs to the top floor. There, the mortal dragon forced Komanchi on his knees and hissed in ear.

"Don't look in his eyes."

Komanchi immediately dropped his gaze as the dragon's master stood up. He saw the master's soft shoes appear in his vision.

"What have we here?"

Komanchi barely suppressed the involuntary shiver that went down his back at the sound of the man's voice. It sounded cold. The boy wanted to go home.

"A Waterbender, Master." said the dragon.

"Is this true?" the man asked Komanchi.

"Yes, sir." Komanchi said. "But I'm not very good. Your apprentice said you could help me make it better."

The man seemed thoughtful. Komanchi lost track of how long he knelt there before the man spoke.

"I don't take in just anyone. They must be blessed."

"Blessed?" Komanchi said. He didn't dare look up but he could hear the master smile.

"Yes. Blessed by Bael."

"H—how does one get blessed by Bael?" Komanchi asked. _Who's Bael?_

"Would you like to find out?" asked the man.

"Yes." said Komanchi with fascination.

"Then rise. And step up here. If Bael likes you, then he will bless you and you will learn the secret to true Waterbending."

Komanchi stood up and mounted the rise in the room. He faced the alter as the master told him to and waited to be blessed.

-A-

Despite Bolin's age, I had quite a bit of trouble fighting him. I knew this was just to see where I was as an Earthbender but still . . . I couldn't help but feel like this was like one of the legendary Earth Rumbles.

Bolin was quick on his feet and attentive. No matter how many times I sent rocks at him, he was fast to block the attacks with earth shields and return the favors. By the end of it all, Lutok's backyard looked like a minefield and both Bolin and I were sweating from the exertion.

Bolin smiled at me. "There's no denying it. She's good." he said.

I bowed. "You're pretty good yourself." I said. "I suppose that comes with a career in Pro-bending."

Bolin swept his hair back. "Yeah, it does, actually." he said, chuckling. "But you seem to to be pretty good even without that type of background experience."

"My older brother is in District School Bending. I spar against him from time to time." I said.

"Nice." Bolin said. He looked like he was about to say more when Sokka and Cherokee arrived.

"Hey, have any of you seen Komanchi lately?" Sokka asked.

"I thought he was with you!" Miakoda said.

"He was, but now we can't find him." Sokka admitted. "He took off across the creek a little while ago and we haven't seen him. We were hoping he had come back."

"You better hope he had." Yorie warned.

With that, the search was on. Miakoda got Yuki out to search the sky and Sokka got Absol to search the land. The rest of us moved around; spread out. Even the White Lotus council helped. Ten minutes of searching proved fruitless until I found Miakoda by the creek crouching by a cocoon1 of cloth. Koda was crying, something I hadn't seen her do before.

"Koda?" I asked.

She looked at me. Past her head, I saw Komanchi's face peeping over the edge of the cocoon. He looked like he was sleeping but I knew] differently. I sat next to Koda and pulled her into me just as she had many times it me. She cried herself into my shoulder and I felt very bad for her and her family.

* * *

1I wasn't sure if anyone would get this so I thought I would clarify. The cocoon isn't like the cocoon of a butterfly or a moth. think of it more along the lines of the shells that protect ancient Indian mummies and the like.

* * *

Chapter Six:  
Savage= Darth Savage, the Clone Wars  
Zazim Kath= Zasm Kath, Dark Empire II  
Badim Fass= Baddan Fass, Dark Empire II


	8. VIII

_Chapter eight. I'm really really sorry for how long this took. I know it's short and b/c of it's length, I should've gotten it up long before now but it's been difficult. For one thing, my characters have been rebelling and it's difficult to write when your characters are making it difficult to string a few words together.  
_

___Also, I have a fanpage on Facebook now. Tari J Deiter. You'll get updates on chapters like exerpts, quotes, pictures, and the whole shebang. Also, you'll have the insider scoop on some future stories I'm brewing up. hehe. go ahead and like me._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra and anything that appears. However, if you haven't heard of it, it's mine.  
_

* * *

VIII

The upper echelon, which was where Sidious resided, had been cleaned of all evidence of the young Waterbender's presence. Once Kam was done washing everything, there was nothing to suggest the child had even been there. Kam had been quick about the washing as though he didn't want to be there any longer than he had to be and Maul could see the fear in his eyes as he wiped down the alter and cleaned off the knife and rinsed the crystal bowl. The fear was natural. Kam couldn't help but wonder if he was next.

Maul and the other Firebenders had become attached to the boy and while Maul wanted to assure Kam he wasn't next, there were other things he had to worry about. Sidious disapproval for one thing.

"You have failed me, Maul." Sidious said, sitting inside his meditation circle.

"My apologies, Master." Maul said. "I had watched the Waterbender for a time. He was gifted in his people's way."

"Gifted? Maybe that is so, Maul, but he was not strong enough to accept Bael's blessing." Sidious said. "Weak ones cannot be blessed by Bael."

Maul nodded, still shamed. "I will get you another one, Master. A strong one."

"Yes. Strong." Sidious repeated. "Very strong. An Earthbender, this time."

"I understand, Master. It will be as you say." Maul said. When he received from Sidious. Maul made his leave.

-A-

"A pity." I heard Tekumseh, chief of the Northern Water Tribe, say as he shook his head. "A life taken before the throes of manhood could be experienced. Lotek, my deepest condolences."

"Thank you." Lotek's low gravelly voice met my ears and I heard him clasp hands with Tekumseh.

It had been a few days since Miakoda discovered Komanchi's body by the creek. Water Tribesmen work quickly when it came to delivering their own into the afterlife. I sat with Sokka, Miakoda, and Cherokee in the funeral home, listening to the visitors weep and give their condolences and prayers to the family of the boy now dead. Lotek, Komanchi, and Sokka's father was in the front room with Lotek's brother, Lutok, and Yorie. Us kids were sent into a cushioned area of the room where he couldn't be bothered. I sat here in hopes they wouldn't notice me and only a select few actually came over to talk to Sokka.

Miakoda sat next to her cousin, holding him as best she could. Sokka blamed himself for a lot of what happened to Komanchi. After all, they didn't go find him when he went missing and now Komanchi was dead. Katara, Miakoda's healing arts instructor, said it looked like Komanchi was killed by having his heart cut out—a fact I was thoroughly disgusted by and I wasn't the only one.

I sat in my overstuffed chair by the fireplace, picking at the dark, mourning gown I had dressed in only hours ago. My dark hair was let down from its bun and was braided down my back by Miakoda's swift fingers. I kept my eyes downcast and my ears alert; listening to anything that could help me figure out who did this.

The procession of visitors included classmates, friends of family, tribe members, councilors, and others. My grandparents, Lin and Saikhan, came. So did my brothers and parents. My brothers greeted me as though I had never left the house. But I couldn't stop feeling aggressive toward my parents for showing up dressed like they were headed to a party. As per usual, this was another publicity stunt—something to show the masses that they cared enough to actually show up at all. I wanted to Earthbend them out the window but didn't out of respect to Komanchi and his family.

In a way, I wanted Mom to see me sitting there and admit she had made a mistake and invite me home. I knew that was impossible, however, because there was too much bad blood between us. Besides, as Mom and Dad came around to the sitting room to tell Sokka how "sorry" they were, Mom completely ignored me.

_Fine by me_. I thought, a nasty edge to the words.

Zephir, Abinsur, and Asherah found us and joined us in the sitting room. Sokka actually got up and hugged Asherah tightly. Asherah returned the gesture, holding him as long as he did. I hadn't realized how close my Firebender friend was to Miakoda's family until then. I blamed Mom for the wedge she created between me and Asherah, but we hugged anyway.

As the visitors continued to come, I grew more and more surprised by the number of people I knew. Teachers from both Beginner's and District Five schools came. So did two, rather, unwelcome Earthbenders: Flint and Shard. They ignored Komanchi's body and came back to the fitting room to bug us. Not even Miakoda was pleasant with them as they couldn't even take a single minute not to look so smug. They stood over me and laughed.

"So, you're named Avatar and already someone dies right under your nose." Shard said.

I felt my fists clench.

"Some job you're doing." Flint scoffed.

My knuckles turned white.

"What next? Is the Air Temple going to sink?" Shard quipped.

I didn't know what that meant but I was so close to smacking them both with a rock. Fortunately, Asherah beat me to it. A tongue of flame came out of the fireplace and formed a whip in her hand. She lashed out, catching Shard squarely across the back. Shard yelped and moved out of the way as Asherah flicked the whip at Flint. Both Earthbenders ran out of the room, spewing threat at Asherah. The Firebender shrugged and dismissed the fire-whip.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem." Asherah said, grinning. "It was fun." She looked back at Sokka. "Sorry if I offended you."

"It's okay." Sokka said. "I would have water-whipped them if you hadn't fire-whipped them."

"Me too." Miakoda and Cherokee agreed.

"Twister." Zephir said, making a swirling motion with his hand.

"Air-whip." Abinsur countered.

I groaned. "Why can't Earthbenders have a cool offensive bending style like a whip?" I pouted.

"Because you're not cool like us." Zephir said.

I flicked a pebble at him from the hearth.

"You could invent one." Miakoda suggested.

"You're right. I could." I said, grinning.

Once the funeral home had cleared out, we gathered by the lake that separated District Five from Air Temple Island. I stood alongside Lutok's clan and watched as Komanchi's casket was lowered into the water and set adrift. From my spot wedged between Miakoda and Sokka, I could see Komanchi's body in the waterproof casket. He looked peaceful despite having his chest cut open. His face and hair were cleaned and he was dressed in a long tunic and trousers and boots. Gifts from the living to the dead were arranged around him, among them were Water Tribe gifts to guide him into the afterlife and a stone I picked up from the stream.

Tekumseh and the Southern Water Tribe leader stepped up and sent the casket downstream with a few, basic Waterbending tricks. Sokka twisted into me and placed his face into my shoulder; sobbing quietly as I wrapped him protectively in my arms. I remained stoic, because Earthbenders don't cry in public and I hoped Sokka and Lotek would forgive me for being what I was.

But I wasn't just keeping the tears at bay. I was making a promise. Avatar or no, I was going to find the bastard who killed Komanchi and stop him before any more lives were destroyed.

"Avatar Toph. A word?"

I looked up and saw Roku standing over me with his vastness. I wondered if the Grand Lotus had either assigned himself as my guardian or if the others thought he was the better choice for watching me. Either way, I simply didn't care and decided his timing was lousy. He crooked a finger at me.

I passed Sokka off to Miakoda and joined Roku away from the crwds of people where the Lotus members were waiting.

"Make it fast." I said. I knew Lutok would never leave without me but I didn't like leaving the clan there.

Bolin stepped forward. "Avatar Toph, due to the circumstances that have arisen, we feel that it is best that we move you to our facility as soon as possible. It is our solemn duty to protect the Avatar. And, since young Komanchi disappeared near your location, the White Lotus is uncomfortable with your current living quarters."

I swallowed. I hadn't actually thought about it that way. A few days ago, I was all for getting out of the house, but now that I was living with a Water Tribe family who had done nothing except love me like one of their own, I was in no hurry to leave. I liked the townhouse. And I was half-hoping the building wouldn't be finished so soon.

"How soon will the compound be finished?" I asked.

"Not long. We have only a few things to do before it is ready to be lived in by you." Katara said.

No such luck there, apparently.

"So, when do you want me to come?" I asked.

"In a few days." said Jinora, Avatar Aang's Airbender granddaughter. I hadn't realized Jinora was a Lotus member until now and kicked myself for not figuring out out to begin with. "Your room will be finished by then."

"Is there anything else you needed?" Roku said, addressing me. "Anything at all? We're allowing you some preferences."

"What kind of preferences?" I pressed.

"People you'd like to see. Subjects you'd like to learn, teachers you'd prefer to have. That sort of thing." Roku answered

I thought about it. "I'd like my friends to come see me and help with my bending, if you don't mind." I said.

"Of course." Katara said.

"And I'd like my brothers to be allowed in the building as well." I added.

Bolin frowned. "But not your parents?"

"In case you haven't noticed, my parents and I are on no-communication terms. As far as Mom's concerned, she never gave birth me." I said. "Or rather, that I never survived in childbirth. Or, that Dad never—"

"That's quite enough, Toph." Roku said. "We get the picture."

I nodded, glumly. It hurt a little to realize that Mom now wished she hadn't birthed me. I wonder if she thought about that often after I disappointed her on a regular basis.

"Anything else?" Jinora cut in.

"Yeah. I want to be able to leave the compound at my choosing." I said. I get too restless if cooped up for too long.

"No deal!" said the other Water Tribe representative. I suddenly realized I didn't know the guy's name. "The White Lotus is meant to protect the Avatar. Your safety is our number one concern."

"I was just going to stay with Lutok and Yorie sometimes. And go riding on Ichiru on a daily basis." I said.

The Water Bender looked at Roku as did everyone else. Roku nodded after tugging at his whitening beard a moment. What an impressive beard it was, too.

"Very well. But that is all we will allow you to do outside the compound. You will be accompanied by a guard until you reach your destination." he said.

I wanted to argue but I knew it wouldn't get any better than that, so I just nodded. "Fine." I said.

"Very well. We shall see you in a few days. Until then, try to stay out of trouble." Roku said.

"No problem." I said, watching them go.

I started wondering if they were getting a little overboard with this. I mean, a protection detail? They didn't think that whatever killed Komanchi would come after me next . . .

. . . did they?"

* * *

Chapter Seven:  
Kam= Kam Solusar, Dark Empire II  
Sedriss= Dark Empire II


	9. IX

_Chapter nine. i'm not going to apologize for the length of time this one took. i worked on it off and on in between working on segments of my cyberchase fanfict with my friend and co-author, kawaii stella. i was almost done with it and just this morning i finally finished with it. it was going to be longer but i decided that what follows should be in a chapter all to itself. If it sounds a little disjointed, that's because i was up until 1am writing it.  
_

_Warning, this chapter may change your mind on how you feel about Shard. Or not.  
_

___Also, I have a fanpage on Facebook now. Tari J Deiter. You'll get updates on chapters like exerpts, quotes, pictures, and the whole shebang. Also, you'll have the insider scoop on some future stories I'm brewing up. It's under community pages for .  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra and anything that appears. However, if you haven't heard of it, it's mine.  
_

* * *

IX

In the days following Komanchi's funeral, a lot changed. Not just in the townhouse but also the town surrounding the house. Visitors arrived nearly on a daily basis to drop off covered dishes which Yorie accepted without complaint. The servants were sent to their houses, but we were never without any options of what to eat.

The house was glum and dark. It was easy to see that Komanchi's death tore a hole through the Water Tribe family's lives. Lotek moved into the townhouse and Sokka started bedding down in Cherokee's room. Even without the minimal staff, it was starting to feel a little crowded. I actually considered taking Grandma Lin up on her offer.

During the funeral, Grandma Lin had interrogated—there was no other way to put it—my parents as to the reasons why I was living with Water Tribe folk. I was surprised she hadn't known the story prior to this, but I suppose I could understand why no one told her: Grandma Lin was a scary lady. She attempted to force her son, my dad, into taking me back and was greatly appalled and hurt when they refused. Grandma offered me a place in their house for a time and I seriously considered it. The trouble was bringing it up with Yorie. . . . And Lutok.

Grandma and Grandpa had nothing against Water Tribe folk, but they were under the impression that family belonged together. The day after the funeral, I brought it up with Yorie and Lutok, only too ready to dash upstairs and start packing my bags. Much to my surprise, both council members looked flabbergasted that I even suggested it.

"Of course we don't want you to leave, Toph!" Yorie said. "You're as much a part of this family now as you are to theirs! We wouldn't _dream_ of dismissing you just because something happened!"

"A-are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want to overstay my welcome. And I'll be staying with my grandparents nearby."

"You're not overstaying your welcome, Toph. You're always welcome here." Lutok said.

Yorie enveloped me in her arms; hugging me in a way Mom never had and I discovered I liked it. I felt safe and secure in Yorie's arms and I had the unshakable desire to call her "mom". Her braids swept forward as she bent her head over me, creating a curtain around me, and she kissed me on the top of the head. This all but startled me. Familial displays of affection weren't practiced in the Bei Fong manor house. Grandma and Grandpa used to spoil me this when when I was younger and I realized with a jolt that I missed it.

I buried my face into the hollow of Yorie's throat and shut my eyes; absorbing her warmth. I was only too willing to draw this out for as long as possible.

"We promised Grand Lotus Roku that we would take care of you until he came for you. And we plan to do just that." Yorie said, giving me a squeeze.

I looked up into her face and saw that she meant it. I was grateful. My parents would never be this kind and I didn't bring up my relocation again with them.

But living with a grieving family was difficult. I often found myself hiding in the shed just so I could cry without anyone but Ichiru seeing me. Normally, I wouldn't have cried at all, but there were few dry faces to be found in that house, especially Lotek and Sokka's. Cherokee was only a little bit older than Sokka but he was close to Komanchi. And Miakoda took it especially hard since she was the one who discovered her little cousin's pitiful little body by the creek. But while Miakoda cried little even in my presence, she expressed her guilt and grief in other ways. Including her bending.

It was a particularly warm afternoon. Lutok convinced us that it would be a good idea for us to fall back into the routine of bending in the afternoons again. "Komanchi would want that" he told us and we agreed. So, we gathered outside on the lawn with Ichiru grazing nearby—my beloved kangorse was looking much better now that Miakoda had finished with her daily healing sessions with him. The boys were dressed in sleeveless tunics of purple, white, and blues, and long brown trousers, and leather boots. Miakoda dressed similarly except for a water skin at her hip and her many braids were pulled back into a ponytail to keep her view unobstructed. And I had dressed in my rumble clothes.

I sat on the sidelines and watched Miakdoa spar against Sokka and Cherokee. The effect was impressive to say the least. Despite the fact the boys had tag-teamed against Miakoda, she was holding her own against them . . . and she was winning. I took that opportunity to see how Waterbending worked. The technique was almost fluid, like a dance. I was amazed by how easy it seemed and I admired Miakoda's control. But it was, at the same time, eerily violent.

Due to their double-lineage, Miakoda and Cherokee studied Northern and Southern Water Tribe techniques. Miakoda was the first to learn them and she had been schooled in the arts in both poles when she was old enough to learn. When she came back in time to start Beginner's School, she was already considered a master and even taught Cherokee how to Waterbend using both techniques. Her loving patience at teaching her brother reminded me of how Boar used to guide me through the steps of Earthbending when I started.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts of that. Today, I wanted to figure out how to make my Earth-whip. The best way, I figured, was by watching how the others did theirs. I watched how Miakoda effortlessly shifted the water from liquid to solid, then back again. Sokka and Cherokee were quick to change it back and redirect it. The technique seemed easy enough.

"Okay guys. That's enough." Miakoda said. "It's time to involve Toph."

I hopped off the wall that surrounded the backyard and moved in next to Miakoda. "How do you wanna do this—battle of the sexes, four-way?"

"Can you handle a four-way?" Miakoda asked.

I thought about it. "Battle of the sexes it is." I said.

And what a fight it was, indeed. We drew a line in the ground (or, at least I did) to mark the territories. The rule was, nobody was allowed to cross that line. Then came the fight of the elements. Water and water vs water and earth. I wished we could have had Asherah and Zephir there so we had a wider range of bending possibilities. Aside from that, it was fun.

Once we were tired of the game, we moved as three against one; taking turns being the one. By the time we were done with that, it was suppertime.

"Hey, Koda." I said, pulling my friend aside. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Toph." Miakoda said. "What?"

"I wanna make an Earth-whip. Could you help me figure out how to work that out?"

"Absolutely." She stretched. "Right when we're done with school tomorrow. I'm exhausted."

I nodded. I could understand that. I was just as tired.

We wasted no time going to bed when supper was done. But my sleep was disturbed by the sound of weeping. Wordlessly, I got out of bed and slid in next to Miakoda, letting her cry in my shoulder until we both fell asleep.

-A-

The Golden Badgermole was Shard's favorite Earth Kingdom restaurant. It was a place Earth Kingdom nationals could go and have a genuine Earth kingdom meal for a great low price. Family friendly, but also in possession of a bar where adults could drink and carouse to their heart's content. The restaurant was loud, and Shard liked it.

Shard always stopped at the Golden Badgermole when she was done at the gym. The staff knew Shard by name and were quick to give her what she wanted—which was usually the same platter—every time for a discount. She always sat at a table at the window in the corner. Her duffle bag of sweaty, smelly, clothes sat on the floor next to her with the strap over her knee so she wouldn't forget it. She smiled wolfishly at the plate of meat, potatoes, and veggies. A mug of root bear right behind the plate, and she dug in.

Shard liked to eat alone, not because she was antisocial, but because she liked to review the night at the gym and figure out how to perfect her technique. So, when someone sat across from her, she couldn't help but feel just a tad irritated.

"Step off. You're ruining my good mood." she said past her meal.

The figure didn't move. As she raised her head to yell at him again, she noticed his face. Half-hidden in the voluminous hood of his field cloak. His skin was marked with red and black tattoos, and his golden eyes declared his Fire Nation lineage. Shard didn't like Fire Nation folk and she especially hated Firebenders. His presence set her on edge. Her green eyes narrowed to slits.

"Are you deaf? I said 'step off'!"

The Firebender ignored her question and request as though she hadn't said anything at all. His black lips parted over unusually straight teeth.

"You're an Earthbender." he said.

"No! Did you figure that out on your own?" Shard snapped, throwing down her fork.

"Lucky guess, I suppose." the Firebender said, smiling. "Are you any good?"

"None of your business." Shard said.

The Firebender must have taken that as a no. He leaned forward. "You can change that, you know. If you're not certain about your skills, I know someone who can help."

Shard's knife paused in the middle of cutting her sirloin into manageable pieces. In her own opinion, Shard was a master of Earthbending. Her family were proudly descended from Earth-Rumble Six competitors "The Boulder" and "The Hippo" who assisted Avatar Aang's armada that attempted to invade the Fire Nation during the Solar Eclipse. Flint and Shard, both, tried to live up to it.

One of the things Shard wanted most of all was the title of Avatar. She prayed to the Spirits that she would get it. Flint wanted it, too, she was sure. And then both of them were dismissed in favor of that Bei Fong girl, Toph, who—no doubt—paid off the White Lotus to name her as such. How despicable!

She cut the sirloin and nibbled into a piece as she contemplated this.

"Who?" she finally asked.

"My master is a student of the arts. He knows a great deal about bending styles and he is always willing to share his knowledge to anyone who asks of him. Interested?"

"A little." Shard admitted. She took another bit and spoke around the piece. "When can I meet him?"

"Now, if you'd like." the Firebender said.

Shard had never been what one would consider patient. She mulled over his proposal before shoveling her food down and chasing it with her root beer. After slipping a few yuans into the tip jar and paying for her meal, Shard followed the mysterious Firebender down the street to the edge of the district. As they walked, Shard noticed that the Firebender was holding himself stiffly in the upper-torso as though he hurt.

"What's wrong?" she asked, merely out of curiosity and was by no means really interested in his health.

"An old wound." he answered, simply.

"What's your name?"

"Maul."

_An unusual name!_ Shard thought.

"Yours?"

"Shard."

"After that, silence as they wove through the remnants of a ruined city. Shard had not been aware the ruins were here, though she was certain one of the Earth Kingdom colonies had been here at one time; at least before the "Phoenix King" had brought the Fire Nation army to this place and razed it to the ground. Earth Kingdom citizens had not returned here. Not since that day. And Shard suddenly felt eerily uneasy about her presence in this place.

"This is a bad place." Shard told Maul. "Why are we here?"

"My master lives here." Maul answered. "He lives apart from others because none can understand him. Except for those who seek his council."

"And . . . what's your role in this?"

"I am merely a humble messenger. I seek out those who are deserving to hear my master's words and I return with those who are willing to heed his advice."

Shard noted the tone of reverence in Maul's voice but there was the underlying edge of fear there as well. She trembled. A feared and respected individual who has studied bending? What can this mean?

Maul strode passed the handful of people gathered outside the only tower still erect. Shard was stunned to see that many were Fire Nation, a couple Water Tribe folk, and a few Earth Kingdom Nationals. One Fire National was a young boy with golden eyes. The adults of the same origin were clustered protectively around him; watching Shard's guide with revulsion and suspicion.

"This way." Maul said, tearing Shard's attention away from the pitying looks of the emerald Earthbender gazes.

She looked at him, noting how he gestured up the stairs with a gloved hand. Shard swallowed. Earthbenders were not fans of heights.

"Must we?" she asked.

"My master comes down for no one." Maul replied.

_Arrogance, much?_ Shard wondered.

Maul frowned, his tattooed features odd, now. "If you do not wish to receive council, you are more than welcome to go on your way." he said. His tone was even. Shard realized he was leaving it up to her.

She knew she should leave—the air was very eerie here—but, she wanted to learn how to perfect her bending. She hiked her duffle bag high upon her shoulders and followed Maul upstairs. The climb was mentally painful for Shard. Earthbenders liked to be close to the ground where they belonged. Heights were more Air Nomad territory and Earth Kingdom Nationals were quite happy to leave it that way. As they made their way up to the top of the citadel, Shard felt more and more uneasy about this, but her curiosity was much too strong for her to back out now. She wanted to see this guru and ask him what she could do to make her bending better.

Finally, they reached the top floor of the citadel—Shard hadn't realized there were buildings this tall in the old Earth Kingdom colonies and she decided that the Firebenders had probably built it when they inhabited the colonies. Maul swept back a black curtain and gestured to Shard that she enter.

"Do not speak unless spoken to." Maul whispered. "And do not look him in the eye."

"Why not?" Shard was immediately angered. _Who did this bastard think he was?_

"'Tis disrespectful." Maul said.

_A most unsatisfying answer._ Shard decided. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"No. The wisdom he will impart on you cannot be heard by the ears of others." Maul said.

Shard frowned but went in anyway. The room was painted black with symbols written in red on the walls. An altar was flush with one wall and was roughly hewn with ornate symbols like the ones on the wall and a table was situated only feet from the altar. In the middle of the room was a circle surrounded by smaller circles and each one had a flickering candle. Symbols marked the four cardinal points and a man was seated on a cushion at the very center of the larger circle facing north.

He was robed in a yellow and orange habit and a cowl was drawn over his head. The habit was girded with a rope and a double-bladed dagger was sheathed at his side.

As Shard shuffled into the room, the man stiffened on his cushion and his head came up.

"State your name." he said, his voice raised goosebumps on Shard's arms.

"Shard." she answered.

"Have you come to be blessed by Bael?"

_Bael? Who the hell is Bael?_ Your apprentice said you would bestow secrets of Earthbending upon me." Shard said.

"Did he now?" the man sounded amused and Shard was immediately annoyed.

"Will you?" she said.

The man rose out of his lotus position and faced her. Shard caught a glimpse of his ruby eyes and white skin before remembering Maul's warning and adverted her gaze. The man remained silent while regarding her. Then, he folded his hands inside the wide sleeves of his habit and spoke.

"Bending is a gift granted to us because the Spirits pitied mankind. To learn bending one must accept that this gift is one that can be used by any who possess it. To obtain knowledge on how to temper this gift, one must also accept that knowledge can be used and misused. Do you accept this?"

"I do." Shard said. _What is this—an induction ceremony?_ she thought, scornfully.

"You seem willing enough." the man said. "But I cannot teach just anyone, for not everyone is open-minded enough to accept. I am a mere mortal, after all. Only my own master, Bael, is truly able to determine if you are suitable to learn this path."

"What must I do?" Shard asked.

"You must be blessed by Bael. Only through his blessing can you truly become a student of Lord Sidious."

"Very well. When can I learn this?"

"You may receive the blessing now."

Shard thought about her family. It was late and school as tomorrow. But, if she could learn the secret to Earthbending, maybe there would be no need for her to learn from a school. She let her duffle bag drop to the floor.

"Bless me." she said.

She heard the albino smile. "then come. Lay upon your back on the table. We shall begin."

Shard did as she was bidden. The table was uncomfortable beneath her back and there was nothing beneath her head. The stranger—she guessed his name was Lord Sidious—moved around her and lit candles located at the four points on the table; chanting as he did so.

Shard closed her eyes and listened. He was speaking in a strange language and he believed it was his way of calling upon Bael to bless her. She waited anxious to fell something. A presence to suggest his coming. Anything.

She barely heard the hiss the dagger as it cleared the sheath over his chanting. And, as she opened her eyes, the dagger came down.


	10. X

_Chapter ten. I'm still not going to apologize for the how long this one took. i do have a few other stories in the works and I've been focusing on those as well._

_I still have a fanpage on facebook so you'll be able to keep track of what's going on. it's under community pages for this site and you're more than welcome to like me.  
_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: Legend of Korra and anything that appears. However, if you haven't heard of it, it's mine.  
_

* * *

X

Sunlight streamed into the windows of Miakoda's bedroom and stirred me into wakefulness. I squeezed my eyes shut tight; waiting for the boys to jump on me, but it didn't happen. Despite my initial annoyance with it, I felt a pang of sorrow constricting in my chest. I missed Komanchi terribly.

I sighed and opened my eyes; noticing that I wasn't alone. Miakoda was next to me and the ghosts of last night's tears on her caramel skin reminded me that I had fallen asleep with her once she had cried herself out. Like me, Koda didn't cry much. But I decided losing her cousin warranted a few tears.

I sat up, disturbing her and she stretched before getting out of bed. She paused in the process of picking up her tunic to look at me; wiping salty residue off her face.

"Thanks, Toph. I needed that." she said.

I nodded. "No problem." I said, getting out of bed and shedding my night gown in favor of the green and gold tunic and trousers.

As I brushed out my long, black hair, I stared at my reflection and noticed that I also had tears on my face. Miakoda hadn't said anything about that, knowing how we Earthbenders felt about crying. As I wiped them off, I couldn't help but smile. Today was my last day of school. After today, I would not have to endure any more boring classes. The thought made me giddy as I twisted my hair up into a bun and slipped my headband on to hold it in place. I looked over at Miakoda and watched as she beaded the ends of her hair and pulled the collection of braids into a ponytail. Her kindly features were solemn and I realized this was the first time Miakoda will be going to school without her younger cousin.

_Damn whoever it was that killed Komanchi! _I thought, vehemently. _Who kills a seven-year-old kid, anyway?_

I took Miakoda by the hand. "Come on, Koda. Breakfast is probably ready."

She nodded and we went downstairs to the dining room. Surprisingly enough, we had a guest—the Water Tribe Lotus Member from the North. His dark, weathered features suddenly turned to us as we entered. I paused in the doorway.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked. Oh, Mom would be so proud . . . NOT!

"I am here to begin arrangements for your transference." said the councilman. "Your room is finished and we would like to move you as soon as possible.

I was immediately suspicious. This guy was talking like I was a parcel, not a person. I had no problem with Water Tribesmen, but I didn't really care for this guy.

"Did something happen to change your mind?" I asked, taking a seat.

"The body of a female Earthbender was discovered in an alley outside The Golden Badgermole. The restaurant's staff identified her as Shard and we have reason to believe she had gone to your school." said the Lotus member.

I paused with my spoon of porridge halfway to my mouth. I looked over at Miakoda who was equally as shocked.

"Shard? Shard is dead?" Miakoda asked. "How? When?"

"Restaurant staff said she left last night with a man in a black field cloak. They found her this morning in a cocoon. Only injury sustained was a cut down her chest."

I swallowed. This sounded too close to Komanchi's own death. Next to me, Miakoda was white as a sheet, except for a sickly green in her cheeks.

I put my spoon down. "The sicko psycho cut her heart out, didn't he?" I asked.

The councilman nodded. At his confirmation, I was no longer hungry.

"And you want to move me because of this . . . why?" I asked.

The councilman stood up, flat-palmed the table, and leaned forward. "Because, Avatar Toph, the girl was from your school district and was killed in your town. It's time to move you."

I shared gazes with him. I didn't like this guy, not because of his Water Tribe roots, but because of his mannerism. The word "ass" crossed my mind and that did little to explain my feelings for him. Before I could say anything naughty, Yorie picked up the breakfast things.

"I thought we would have Toph for a few more days, Councilor." she said, sweetly.

The Lotus member eyeballed her. Yorie wasn't the kind of person one wanted to get on the bad side of. She seemed sweet and innocent, but she was a tough council member and an even tougher mother. This guy didn't know Yorie.

"The Order is uneasy about Toph's current location. We had her quarters finished early this morning. I was sent to oversee the Avatar's relocation." he said. "The Avatar simply isn't safe here."

Lutok sighed, then stood up. "Look, councilor . . ."

"Kokoum." the councilor said.

"Kokoum, we were expecting for Grand Lotus Roku to come for Toph." Lutok said.

"The Grand Lotus is busy overseeing the rest of the operation. There's a few things we have to clear up so the Avatar's training can begin, but at least we'll be able to keep her safe."

Lutok stood up and straightened out his councilman's outer robe with a sweep of his hands, then hooked his thumbs into his wide belt. "Lotus Kokoum, I understand your fears completely. We, too, are concerned for Toph's safety. However, we have to wonder why the rush to move the Avatar? How do we know the killer is planning on targeting her next?"

"We don't. But the Order is not taking that chance." Kokoum turned to me. "Avatar, I'm going to have to ask that you pack your things. I'm to take you to the compound's location."

"What about school?" I asked. "Today was supposed to be my last day."

"Change of plans. Yesterday was your last day." Kokoum said. He jerked his head up the stairs. "Go pack your things."

I swallowed as I looked around at the faces around the table. I considered them a part of my family and I was going to miss them all.

"Avatar?" Kokoum said, harshly. His tone earned himself a glare from Lutok.

"Okay." I said.

I headed upstairs to the room I shared with Miakoda and grabbed my bag. I emptied out the closet of everything Earth Kingdom. Then, I changed out my school robes and into my rumble clothes. I switched the golden headband out for a green and gold one with white puffballs to hold my hair back.

As I adjusted my wristbands, movement in the doorway caught my attention. Miakoda leaned against the door; staring impassively at me.

"I wish you could stay longer." she said. The corners of her mouth turned down and the right side twitched.

I looked away. "I know. So do I." I admitted, softly.

I pretended to pick at a loose thread on my overtunic so I didn't have to look at her. I really didn't want to leave. This place had become my home away from home. Water Tribefolk became my family outside of family. I had only been here a week, but I loathed to leave it.

Miakoda entered the room and put her hands on my shoulders. "Toph, it's okay to say it. We won't think less of you if you want to express yourself."

I looked her in the eye. Miakoda knew me too well. We've been best friends since we were little kids back when Mom wanted me to associate myself with children of important persons. However, there was those few years that Miakoda disappeared to the North and South Poles to study bending. But, when she came back, it was like she never left. We hung out again, despite how Mom felt about her.

I swallowed. "It's not like you're never going to see me again." I pointed out.

"That's most likely true." she said, nodding.

"I got permission from the Order to let my friends and brothers come visit. And, to let me leave the compound from time to time." I said.

Miakoda frowned. "I hope that word 'friend' includes me."

I gave her a love tap to the shoulder. "Of course it does. Why wouldn't it?"

Koda shrugged. "No reason, I guess."

I glanced at the clock. "You'd better hurry up or you'll be late for class."

Koda shook her head and shrugged out of her school robes. "I'm coming with you."

"You are not!" I exclaimed as she hauled out her regular clothes. "What will your teacher say about you skipping?"

"It's alright, Toph. I'm caught up with my schoolwork anyway. Besides, Master Katara would understand if I skipped out."

I couldn't say for sure if that was true. I only knew Katara in passing. She seemed nice and she was a Lotus. Now that I thought about it, she was probably helping with my transportation so Miakoda probably wasn't going to have class today.

I rolled my eyes and decided not to argue with Miakoda. I was stubborn, but she was more-so.

I grabbed my dufflebag and slung it across my shoulders. Then, with Miakoda at my side, I went downstairs. Koda's family was waiting at the foot of the stairs. A troop of Metalbenders and Kokoum waited at the door. I recognized Boar as one of them. I smiled at him and he nodded in return.

Yorie gathered me in her arms and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and she kissed me on the top of the head. Then, she leaned back and cupped my face in her hands.

"You know you're welcome back here, right?" she asked.

"She's right." Lutok said. "If you need to get away from all this, our door is always open to you."

"Thank you. I'll remember that." I said.

"Avatar Toph, are you ready?" Kokoum asked.

"Is Ichiru?" I asked. "I'm not leaving without him."

"We moved your kangorse to the stables at the compound. The Acolytes have already tended to him." Kokoum said, officiously.

I met Boar's eyes and he nodded. I now had confirmation that Ichiru was safe . . and who handled him. Ichiru trusted Boar and Boar knew how to handle Ichiru. And, after Brisinger had him, Ichiru was nervous around other people. Especially ones he'd never met.

"I'm ready." I said.

Sokka and Cherokee grabbed me around the middle.

"Don't go." Cherokee said.

I tugged on his wolf-tail like I had seen Koda and Yorie do. I was going to miss the boys entirely.

"I'll be back. And you'll be able to see me." I promised.

"Really?" Sokka asked.

I gave them each a tight squeeze. "really."

They finally let me go and Miakoda stepped up to my shoulder; facing her parents.

"I'm going to see Toph off, okay?"

"Sure, Miakoda." Lutok said, though it looked like he disapproved of her skipping school to come with me.

If he did, he said nothing as we stepped into the carriage bound to take us to the compound.

-A-

"Another failure." Sidious said, washing his face and hands after meditating. He looked back at Maul now lingering in the doorway. "You continue to displease me, Maul. Has the Crimson Dragon lost his edge?"

Maul stayed on his knees. No reason to look his master in the eye. Though he quivered with rage at the thought of being ridiculed, he said nothing.

"That Earthbender was, indeed, strong. But not strong enough to suffice for Bael's liking. Next time, choose better hosts." Sidious snapped.

"An Airbender next time, Lord?" Maul asked.

Sidious paused. Air Nomads were versatile. Surely one of them could accept Bael's blessing?

"Yes. An Airbender. But wait for a time. I need to rest. Summoning Bael this last time has exhausted me. I will tell you when to leave." Sidious sat back in his circle. "Dismissed."

-A-

The compound wasn't what I expected. It used to be a factory, manufacturing parts for dirigibles and the like. The place looked like it had been empty for years. However, the White Lotus was still in the process of revamping it for my safety.

Two Lotus guards were waiting for me when we stepped out of the carriage, their faces stern beneath the crested caps that showed their positions as guards. They looked at us once, then opened the doors to let us pass. Roku was waiting with a contingent of other Lotuses to greet us.

"Avatar Toph." Roku said, holding out his hands in greeting. "And young Miakoda. I'm suspecting you've come to see that your friend arrives safely?"

"Tha'ts right." Miakoda said as Kokoum brushed past us to stand on Bolin's left. "Toph's my best friend. I just wanted to make sure she's handed over to the right people."

"Very noble of you." Roku said. "Quite acceptable."

"Not that I approve of her choosing her friend's safety of her studies." Katara said, roughly.

Miakoda said nothing and Roku waved Katara down.

"It's quite alright, Katara. Miakoda will probably learn something." He pointed to my bag and an Acolyte took it from me, then Roku put a hand on my shoulders. "Welcome, Avatar Toph. From this day forward, your training to become the Avatar begins."

"'Kay." I said. "Where do we start?"

Roku pointed to a small room off the large entrance room—I realized this was probably where the physical training took place. The room Roku brought us to was a library. He reached up and took a book off the shelf and opened it on a desk. Taking that as my cue, I sat down.

"Many years ago, while the dragons were still rulers of the world, humankind existed as one sect. In those days, only the animals could control the elements. The dragons controlled fire. The air bison controlled air. The badgermoles controlled earth. But, there was one creature that was not an animal, but was a Spirit. The Moon Spirit which controlled water.

"Humans could not control the elements. In those days, there was no concept of bender and non-bender. Only humans. It is said that the Spirits pitied mankind and gave some of us power over the elements. However, to protect the delicate balance, some were not permitted this gift. The ones who could control the elements were called benders. The ones who lived without the gift were called non-benders.

"The benders dearly loved their gift from the Spirits and many lorded it over those who didn't have it. Benders only married benders to keep their lines pure. Chaos reigned supreme. The Spirits, angry that the humans were using these gifts for horrible purposes, wanted to punish the mortals by taking this great power away. Except, one Spirit had a different solution."

Roku smiled at me. "Any guess what that Spirit decided? Or what he was?"

I shook my head and Miakoda gasped. "He was the first Avatar Spirit, wasn't he?" she asked.

Roku smiled at her and his golden eyes twinkled. "Indeed he was. But, the Avatar isn't just one Spirit. It is many Spirits and the number grows each time a new Avatar is born, because the old one's Spirit is gathered into the fold.

"How many Avatars were there?" I asked.

"We cannot say. The first Avatar came about before recorded history. And his successors also existed before recorded history. We only know who the eldest Avatar is due to records and even he isn't the oldest." Roku answered.

"Okay." I said. "What exactly do you want me to learn from all of this anyway?"

"Only this, you come from a long line of Powerful beings, Avatar Toph. And, since Avatar Aang's time, it is the purpose of the Order of the White Lotus to guide the Avatar in learning how to master the elements." said Bolin.

I leaned back in the stiff, wooden chair and stared at the book in front of me. "If I come from as long a line as you say I do, wouldn't it be easier for me to be able to use all the elements right away instead of learning it over and over every generation?"

Katara put a hand on my shoulder. "It would be easier, yes. However, each Avatar is different. None of them can learn control the same way their predecessor did."

"You were born with the ability to control the elements, Avatar Toph." Jinora said. "The task you now have is to unlock your ability to use them from this day forth."

"Great." I mumbled sarcastically under my breath. I sucked in a deep sigh. "Alright. When do I start?"

"Your training will begin tomorrow." Kokoum said.

"Oh good." I breathed.

"However, your training on the elements and their characteristics begins now." Kokoum continued.

"Damn." I grumbled.

Kokoum frowned. "Don't be so angry, Avatar." he said. "This is important. You must learn all the elements have to offer. As the Avatar, it's your job to do just that."

"Okay." I said, sullenly.

"Let's start with yours." Kokoum said.

He flipped a few pages over in the book until the Earth Kingdom symbol was visible on the header. Bolin took over from there.

"The powers of Earth are of foundation and strength. They are the elemental energies of the north. Earthbenders stand firm and strong. We are stubborn and hard to move. Our predecessor is the badgermole, the symbol of stability."

Bolin flipped the page back and the Water Tribe symbol was exposed. Katara read that one.

"The powers of Water are the waters of transformation. They are the environmental energies of the west. The Waterbenders are flexible and strong. We guard the seas and oceans and use its powers to change the world. Our predecessor is the moon, the symbol of tranquility."

Katara flipped the page back and the Air Nomad symbol appeared. Jinora read that one.

"The powers of Air are the winds of change. They are the elemental energies of the east. Airbenders are peaceful and calm. We use the winds to preserve life and protect all living things in the world. Our predecessor is the air bison, the symbol of gentleness."

As Jinora flipped the page back, I saw the final symbol of the Fire Nation. Roku read that one.

"The powers of fire are the flames of passion. They are the elemental energies of the south. Firebenders are industrious and fierce. We are the difference between life and destruction. Our predecessor is the dragon, the symbol of power."

"These are the things you can expect to find on your journey to control the elements." Kokoum said. "The first element you must learn—now that you've more or less mastered Earthbending—is . . ."

"Fire." I interrupted. I knew full well that Mom would have slapped me had she been here, but I didn't care. I was proud of myself for knowing what the next element was in the cycle.

Kokoum frowned and I was inwardly pleased that I was annoying him.

"Correct." he said.

I stood up and stretched. "So, who's teaching me?"

"In the past, Avatars have mentioned it was easier learning the elements from someone at least close to their own age. That way, a bridge of understanding is established between teacher and student and they are more like equals. Therefore, it has been decided that you should learn Firebending from a young Firebender."

Roku stopped and looked at the door. We all followed his gaze only to find a youngish-looking boy leaning against the jamb. He slouched there, avoiding eye contact with everyone as he pulled a long white stick out of the pocket of his trousers. He put the stick in his mouth and lit the other end with a tiny flame with issued from his finger before glancing up at me.

"Who's the loser?" he asked, his voice as bored as his expression. He jerked his cigarette at me.

"Who's the ass?" I asked, matching his tone perfectly.

"Ooh! Burn!" Miakoda said.

The boy glared at me and straightened up. It was then that I noticed what he was wearing. A sleeveless red and gold tunic underneath a beaten leather jacket and trousers tucked into leather boots. His body was long as though he had been stretched out and his clothes looked like they had been tailored to fit him, specifically. His hair was black, messy, and had the smallest hint of a curl; a wide streak of golden blonde stretched from his forehead to the nape of his neck. And his eyes were gold like honey only not anywhere near as sweet.

He let his beaten knapsack fall to the floor as he approached; tapping out the ashes at the end of his cigarette at Miakoda's feet as he stared her down. I was struck by his sheer size. Miakoda was only a tad taller than me, but this Firebender was a giant compared to her.

"I'd watch what you say, girlie." he said, puffing on his cig. "Otherwise, _you'll_ get burned."

"I'm a Water Tribe Healer." Miakoda said, not blinking and I admired her courage. "Burning me won't do you much good."

"Duku." Roku barked. "Control yourself and keep a civil tongue in your head."

"Whatever you say, Pop." Duku said, shrugging as he leaned away from my Waterbender friend.

Roku stepped up behind me and rested his large hands on my shoulders. "This is Avatar Toph, Duku, and she is going to be your student."

Duku scrutenized me. "You mean Shorty McShortness? Ha! Nice job, Pop. You want me to touch a midget how to Firebend?"

"Duku, we've discussed this. You're the best in your class at Firebending. And, while you're still grounded, this will give you something to do." Roku scolded.

Duku snorted. "Fine. I can't wait to get started." he said.

Then, he turned on his heel and left, grabbing his knapsack on his way out.


End file.
